


The Secrets That Lie in Space

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: Secrets [Keitor] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm not good with tagging; what is tagging?, KBB 2018, Keitor, Keitor Big Bang 2018, Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, intersex Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith never thought he would find himself falling in love with someone ever in his life. He never thought he would meet someone he could personally connect with.But, when Keith personally met Lotor, all of that was thrown out the window and he realized that the man had an interest in him and he was not as bad as others presumed he was. Yet, when Lotor persues things, Keith is too scared to let anyone know.





	1. Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with summaries! This is not following canon whatsoever. Keith and Lotor love each other so very much and that's all I have to say. I am so glad I got to work with foxkunkun on this fic! Fox makes wonderful art, so please support them! It was nice working with them and I was sad that we had very different time zones. They are sweet and this was a gem to prepare.

Having Lotor involved with Voltron was something Keith hadn't expected. He didn't think that Allura would actually go through with it and fall for Lotor’s trap, but she was persistent in saying it wasn't a trap. She felt that Lotor was genuinely truthful with what he was thinking about doing, and the genuineness in his voice captured her and told her that everything was going to be okay. From what Keith had been hearing, things were slowly becoming a mess, and the thought of that was mildly disappointing. He thought that Shiro would make things better, even if he weren’t there, but things were only spiraling out of control. While Keith did trust Lotor a little better now after all the intel he has proven to be useful, there was merely something off about him that Keith couldn’t quite understand anymore.

There was just something about Lotor that was making Keith feel hesitant.

 

* * *

 

Keith has always been a wallflower at parties, mainly when he was a younger boy. He was smaller than everyone else, and as he grew up, his body developed more and more and showed how feminine he was. When he was put into the omega category, that’s when things went to shit. People began to think that using him was perfect, the Garrison was absolute hell due to alphas surrounding him at all hours and making sure Keith felt unnecessarily uncomfortable, and when his heats were coming around, he was always treated like royalty for some god awful reason. Omegas were still a rare breed, coming up every so often when there was an alpha and omega pairing. Sometimes it was merely recessive, and you were born that way even if your mother is beta as well as your father.

Keith was cursed with strong genes, born from an alpha father and an omega mother, so his heats came strong, and his scent was thick. 

When Keith joined Voltron, he knew that his body would have to suffer through certain things. Space was completely different from Earth, and with his heats lasting for a while and sometimes even coming up at random, he knew that it would eventually become a problem one day. Fighting to save the universe was especially tough when you wanted to feel something inside of you, and all you could think about was sex. He was supposed to be a defender and a role model, but has he ever been that? Not really. He was temperamental, sometimes a jerk, and he didn’t appreciate what he sometimes had.  

But ever since Keith joined Voltron, he found out that he could actually be outgoing and laugh a lot if he was with the right crowd. Hunk made him feel accepted, Lance riled him up, Pidge made fun of him, Allura was calm around him, Coran was a sweet idiot in general, and Shiro knew how to soothe him when Keith was at his worst. He was surrounded by family, and there was nothing that would have changed that… If it weren’t for finding out that he was part Galra and that he could be more useful with the Blade of Marmora.  

When joining the Blade, he thought it would be even more difficult for him. He needed to be stealthy, needed to mask his scent, and are necessary to make sure that no one figured out he was actually weaker than what people made him out to be. He seemed keen, but one wrong mood would have him trembling where he stood. The Blade still respected him, though, and even treated him as if he were an alpha male despite not being one. When his heats came around, and Keith didn’t want to stop them, they made sure to send someone else on the missions, so Keith didn’t have to worry. Luckily, a mission came every so often, sometimes only two when Keith was out of commission.

It wasn’t like evil was there at every single second of the day. Darkness was only around the corner every once in a while.

As time progressed, things began to change. Lotor came into play, becoming an ally with Voltron, and the balance of everything fell out of place. Keith didn’t know he felt about this, but as his work with Blade continued, he felt the emotions settle out, and he knew that he could trust the male with all that he has done for the team. Returning back to Voltron was Keith’s dream. As much as he loved being in the Blade, he knew that he missed his teammates more than anything in the world, and he also knew that Shiro was missing him as well. There was something there that Keith couldn’t quite understand, though, from the orders given and what he has been doing to help out Lotor. 

And when Lance addressed his concern, that’s when Keith knew that something was definitely wrong. The fact that Shiro was yelling at him, more on Lotor’s side than anyone else’s, made Keith feel a little uneasy. He knew Shiro personally, and he knew that it wasn’t him. Him doing any of this was strange and made him feel even queasy. Of course, he tried not to lose composure, which was something Keith has always struggled with. He wanted to learn why Shiro was more upset, especially towards Lance, and why he was helping out Lotor so much. That feeling continued to grow and grow until finally, Keith had enough.

Leaving the Blade was something he didn’t desire doing, but he needed some sort of leave in between missions to get along with his old teammates. Whenever he was needed, he would come back to him, but things were beginning to calm down enough though there were a lot of people that needed to be defeated now. As things were now slowing down, Keith felt like this was the most appropriate time to come back (plus he was due for another heat in the next two weeks, so he needed time off either way). He wanted to leave it as a surprise, wanting to see how everyone reacted to him coming back for a short while. He knew everyone was at the castle for right now, hanging around since there was this sudden calmness that gave them all the chance to react for a moment. Everyone getting this break which would be good for them in the long run.

And he needed a break anyways… Meeting his mother had utterly shaken him. His mother was amazing, sweet, but he didn’t want to talk to her for right now. While he understands her reasoning for leaving, at the same time there was this bitterness deep inside of Keith due to being left alone in the first place. He didn’t want to ignore her, but ignoring her seemed to be the better bet for right now. He just needed to calm down, get through his heat, and then he would let everyone meet her. He wasn’t ready to introduce her to everyone formally as his mother. He couldn’t do that yet. For now, he was content with completely ignoring anything regarding her and thinking for himself. Just for a little while…

When he landed at the castle, immediately everyone came to greet him in shock. Keith was satisfied with the turnout, a small smile on his lips when he saw everyone running towards him. How long has it been? Months? He didn’t even know anymore.

“Keith! Your back!” Lance exclaimed, running up to him. It looked like he had been going in for a hug, but he realized who Keith was and just simply stared… down. “How have you been?!”

“I’m alright.” He shrugged and then glanced at everyone else. “How have you guys been? I know it’s been forever since I’ve been at the castle. I just need a small break and felt like it was a good time.” He shrugged. 

“We have been good. It is a pleasure to have you here as always. Are you due for your heat soon, perhaps?” Allura stepped forward, asking such a question as if it were normal now. She didn’t realize how embarrassing such a question is to Keith.

And it was apparent when his cheeks were slightly flushed, suddenly glancing off to the side, “Yeah…” But he blinked and glanced back. The tall Galra male was standing in the back, staring awkwardly at the group he towered over. Long, beautiful white hair flowed down arched brows and a pointed nose that absolutely suited the male. Lotor. “And you must be Lotor?” Keith slowly walked up to him- He still couldn’t get used to how tall regular galra’s were. “Keith Kogane, it’s a nice to finally meet you.”

Keith held out his hand, and Lotor took it, shaking his hand gently, “The pleasure is all mine, Keith. You… Knocked me out of the way when I was claiming to rule the empire.” He smiled. “I will never forget such agility and combat skills.”  

Keith laughed and then shook his head. “I guess? I have been picking up more skills since I joined the Blade of Marmora, so I suppose I have gotten stronger and faster. Being in the Blade means you have to be stealthy… Although, I find myself failing when I am trying to be stealthy. I get caught too often.” He shrugged.

“I’ve heard. There is nothing wrong with that. I am hot headed myself, sometimes, and tend to fall out of line. My father… He used to have trouble with me,” Lotor glanced off to the side and then shook it off. “I found it in myself to be more of a delinquent since I did not respect my father at all and what he did to planets. There is a reason why I was exiled.” 

Keith nodded his head and replied with an, “I see...” and then glanced around. Where’s…?

“Are you looking for Shiro?” Pidge asked. “He’s resting. He has a headache. Light exposure is killing him.”

“Thanks, Pidge. I’m gonna go talk to him,” Keith nodded his head and then glanced back up to Lotor. “You’re not a bad guy, Lotor. I like that.” 

Lotor only smiled and nodded his head, saying, “I appreciate that.” 

There was something Keith didn’t know, though. Lotor isn’t a good person. Not at all. 

  
  
  


Keith was concerned the moment he opened the door to Shiro’s bedroom. He saw the older male curled up on his bed, a blanket on top of his body, and his eyes obviously shut. The fact that the man was sleeping this early in the day was making Keith feel a little disappointed in the situation. He wanted to say something to him, ask him about what has been going on and why he has been acting the way he has been acting, but getting the chance to ask wouldn’t be so easy. Still, he moved into the room and let the door shut behind him, sitting down on the bed next to his body. He eyed the sleeping figuring, wondering if he should wake him up or not. He was always a light sleeper, which made Keith feel a little surprise about the whole him not being up when the door opened. Was there something really wrong with Shiro?

Keith poked his side and then gave him a little nudge, causing Shiro to groan and then stir before he turned to glance up. Keith smiled a little towards the larger male and then pat his head, “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Shiro groaned and slowly moved to sit up. “You… You’re back?” He asked, blinking as he rubbed his head. “Today is the day you were coming back? I’m so sorry, Keith.”

“No, it’s alright. Pidge told me you weren’t feeling well? Is something going on, Shiro?” Of course, Keith was worried about Shiro. They have been through a lot together, and he couldn’t help but worry when it came to him. Shiro sleeping at a time like this was highly unlike himself, and Keith knew that there was something that had to be going on with him. Something…

“Nothing… I’ve just been more irritable lately, and I felt the need to rest my head since I’ve been getting a lot of headaches…” Shiro rubbed the back of his head. “I assume you’ve met Lotor…?”

“Yeah, and I don’t know if I can trust him or not…” Keith sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. “I don’t know if he is going to end up being the good guy or the bad guy when this is all over. You can never tell with anyone anymore, especially if it’s Lotor. He seems like a decent guy from when you look at him, but he is also Zarkon’s son and we can’t… We can’t forget that.”

“But Zarkon is dead now, Keith, and there is no reason for him to turn his back on us. He rules the Galra now, and he is helping us fight those who defy him. We have to trust him. We can’t just keep living in the past. I know that’s what you like to do, but you have to be the bigger person now and realize that this is how things are…” Shiro sighed and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Just talk to him, get to know him. We are having a party soon for his uprising. You should interact with him and get to know him a little better for who he is then.” He smiled towards Keith, rubbing his shoulder gently. “I know you don’t like socializing and parties, but before your heat comes along, I think it would be the best option to get used to him as well.” 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. “I… Guess…” He then shook his head. “You know I’m untrusting of others. You’re the only one I can seem to trust…” He then closed his eyes. “But I’ll try if you want me to try. You know it’s going to be difficult, right?” 

“I know,” Shiro pats his back and chuckle. “Believe it or not, I believe in you.”

  
  


“Tomorrow. You arrived just in time. Allura was actually wondering when you would arrive since she knew that you were due for a heat sometime soon… I think she has something for you that she has wanted to share with you. Go talk to her.” Shiro gave him a nudge. “I think you’ll like what she has for you.”

Keith sighed and then nodded his head, slowly getting up from the bed. “Thanks, Shiro. I’ll talk to you later.” He sighed and then walked out of the room to go find Allura, wondering what the hell was going on. Allura rarely ever needed to talk to him about something, especially now since Keith was rarely ever in her life. This was… Strange. Even so, he didn’t question it, walking to where she usually was, knowing that making sure the ship stays maintained was never the easiest thing. Luckily, they were docked on a planet where they were safe enough, hopefully...   

Keith walked up to Allura, waving when she turned around. He eyed her for a moment, taking a small step back since he knew she was more sensitive to smell. While Allura was a beta female, she could sense omega’s and their presence a lot easier than most people. She had a heightened sense of smell when the person was at a closer distance, but other than that a regular beta who commanded an idiotic crew. Sometimes Keith felt sorry that she had to deal with everyone else, but it wasn’t so bad once someone got used to it. He was pretty sure Allura was used to everyone by now being idiots on the ship. 

“Oh! Keith, I have something for you.” Allura stepped off to the side for a moment to bring over two boxes. “We were docked at the Space Mall not too long ago, and I know what your taste is since you... Disclosed some of your secrets to me. I wish for you to wear this for tomorrow. I had Coran make sure it was specifically able to fit you, and I feel like you deserve to wear something like this for one.” A small smile was on her face as she gently pressed the longer box into his hands. “I know we have not been on good terms since I have learned where you truly come from, but I have heard what has happened to you in the past few days and… Well, we are now beginning to take more of a liking to Lotor. I should apologize for the things I have done and said to you, even thought about you. You are kind at heart and a decent person. Do not let being half Galran define you.” 

Keith blinked at her sudden kind words. He stared in shock, trying to process all that she was saying to him until finally, he nodded his head. “Thank you, Allura. What’s…”

“Simply open the box in your room. You will see…” Allura smiled. “There is no need to thank me. I wanted to make it up to you. I have been horrible, even if I have gotten better within the past few months about things. I simply… Appreciate you for helping us with the Blades and… I know you belong more there than here sometimes. I wish you could pilot the Red Lion again. He was better fitting with you…” 

Keith nodded his head. “I know, but Red doesn’t want me anymore, so what can I do? All I can do is just stay apart of the Blades until I am useful again here…” He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. They need me, and you have everyone on the team who can help. I just came here to spend my heat, and then I’ll be out of your way…”

“Keith-”

“I’m going to go rest. I’ll talk to you later.” It was late outside on the planet, and Keith was feeling a bit tired. He needed to rest, especially with what was to come for his body. He felt like everything would fall out of place if he got mad at Allura for overstepping, so leaving seemed better than staying and chatting with her. He walked out of the room and headed to his old room setting the boxes down at the foot of the bed. He stripped his suit off slowly, slipping into his casual shorts and then slipped on his shirt. He groaned, crawling into the bed so he could sleep for the night. Resting was important. He hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep as of late, and he knew the reason why was because it was mission after mission of constant sneaking around and beating soldiers up.

God, he was sick of it. 

Keith sighed as he laid on his back, staring up towards the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about all the shit swarming around in his head. He knew that tomorrow would be a different day, a more relaxing day, but the stress of a social event weighed heavily on him. He was never good at socializing with others, and when he did, he always managed to fuck something up and say the wrong thing. He hasn’t had a proper talk with Lotor yet, either, so he was sure he would mess something up with that as well. He didn’t know what he could say to him or what he could do around him. Lotor seemed like he has good intentions, but at the same time Keith has never been trusting of others, so this all felt weird to him. Sleep was more critical currently, and that’s what he had to think about. 

Keith finally fell asleep after what seemed like an hour of laying there and thinking of things that didn’t matter. 


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor have... an amazing experience together.

When Keith woke up the next day, he was hit with the realization of that whatever Allura got him was something that was going to be used tonight, and he knew it. Allura was pure at heart, knowing that it wouldn’t be anything terrible, but Keith couldn’t help wonder as to why she even bought him anything. Keith hasn’t been her favorite ever since the truth about him came out, even if she is friendly with the Galra now. Keith always knew that there was something in the back of her mind telling her that Keith was unimportant and turned his back with ease to go and fight for another team. Keith wanted to get closer to his other self and… Well… He found his mother that way.

Keith went to bed reasonably early the night before, so he had no time to speak with everyone else about what he had been going through mentally. Seeing his mother was something strange to him, and he couldn’t quite understand why he was unable to pick up on all the signs that she was indeed his mother. There was something about finding out who she really is that made Keith change in a way. His mother was beautiful, a fighter just like him, and it seems like she did a lot to save others and make them top priority.

Yet Keith was running away, not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

When Keith opened up the box, he widened his eyes when he realized what was in it, quickly shutting it with a flushed face. He pressed his hands to his face a let out a small groan. Keith didn’t want to reveal that to everyone that he was a freak who wore dresses, but he couldn’t say no to Allura. He couldn’t even remember the reasoning as to why he even told her about his whole… dress thing. Maybe it was because he felt vulnerable and also felt like he could trust her enough that he could spill at least one of his secrets? It was a big secret to him, something he had been holding in for a long time. Being an omega didn’t always mean you have to embrace femininity, but he did on his own regard, not like it had mattered before.

He never once got to wear a dress or at least something pretty. Did it matter? Not really. This was his night to shine, but he was also pretty embarrassed over it and didn’t know what to think. He could run away from it all and just… Keep to himself. He could stick to the sides and not Allura see him at least once, but then that would be deemed as rude, and he didn’t want to seem harsh. He tried to sound kind, especially all that she’s done for him, so he has to do what he has to do and entirely out himself as the gayest fucking paladin on the team. God, he was only hoping that no one would stare too long.

He escaped his room after changing into something more comfortable. Lounging about nowadays was harder, but ever since Lotor took the throne things were… A little calmer. Of course, there was still chaos and destruction since the Galra race was not particularly happy with who was placed on the throne, but radio silence happened often, and there was something obviously being planned but… Who would want to go against Voltron? Zarkon was the whole reason why Voltron needed to be captured in the first place, and now that he was gone Voltron was more powerful than anything in the entire galaxy. Lotor had to watch as his empire was falling because everyone decided to attack each other instead of fighting with each other to defeat those who would instead cause evil.

Keith wondered what Lotor was planning to do, to be honest. He didn’t think that Lotor would be of much use, but he’s proven to have a lot of valuable information, and Keith only hoped that he didn’t have something up his sleeve. He didn’t want to deal with a whole Zarkon ruling again, especially from someone as smart as Lotor. He had heard many great things about him, stories about how what he thought when he was messing with Voltron. He wished he had been there for such stories, but… He had been busy with his own thing, as always, and made it seem like he would never come back. Well, here he was, back and in the flesh, waiting to party for one night and then rest for others before his big… Week. God, he hated his heat. It always hindered him from performing, and it was terrible when he was on a mission, and his patch didn’t work.

They were usually strong, too.

“Oh! Hey, Keith!” Pidge looked up from a heated argument with Hunk when Keith walked into the lounging area. “What are you up to today? We are going to help put up decorations, and Hunk keeps arguing with me about them! Do you think purple is an acceptable color because, ya know, LOTOR IS GALRA?”

“I THINK IT’S INSENSITIVE TO LOTOR! CAN YOU BLAME ME?!”

“HUNK! HE’S! PURPLE! HE’S! GALRA! I THINK HE WILL UNDERSTAND IF WE PUT UP PURPLE DECORATIONS! WE ARE CELEBRATING HIM!”

Keith raised a brow, crossing his arms before then glancing to the other side of the couch. Lotor is right there…? Why aren’t they asking him? The galra male looked a bit… irritated. “Guys… Why doing you ask him? He’s right… There?” He pointed to Lotor, who had his legs and arms crossed, an unamused expression on his face. “I mean… I think you’re kind of pissing him off right now by arguing in front of him.”

“...Truuue…” Pidge glanced to Lotor and grinned. Lotor gave Keith a pointed look, but Keith could only shrug. “So! Lotor! What do you say? Do you want purple decorations or do you want to stick with red or how about blue? Blue is nice, too. They say blue is a rather relaxing color, good for the mind!”

Keith chuckled when he realized now Lotor was giving him the death glare. Oops? He moved to plop down on the couch near him, but instead of going around he made his way onto it by jumping over it. He crossed his own legs and arms, eyeing Pidge as she began to ramble on about the different types of colors they could use. He could see that Lotor’s face was showing how unamused he was with this realization that she would not stop talking until she received an answer. Keith was trying his hardest not to laugh as he watched Lotor’s brow twitch, fingers drumming against his arm until finally, he gave her a straight answer:

“Purple and red.”

“Purple and… red?” Pidge blinked. “That’s an interesting mix… Alright! We can do purple and red circle lights with purple and red glows on the walls…” She then turned her attention to Hunk, beginning to ramble with him again on what type of decorations they could use until finally, they left to go do just that. The party was in a few hours, after all!

“Thank you for that, by the way. I really appreciate you having her hound me like that.”

Keith grinned, pointing his fingers at him in a ‘finger-gun’ motion. “You’re welcome.” He then rolled his eyes, leaning back a little bit on the couch. “You’re going to experience that more like someone on ‘the team.’ There is no escaping it, especially now you aren’t in cuffs or in a unit where we can store you and keep you locked away. Everyone seems to be happy that you’re around, at least, which is interesting. I was expecting them still giving you the cold treatment.”

“Well, you have not been here enough to know that a lot has happened. I’ve gained their trust, and I am hoping I will be able to gain yours. You still hold a valuable place in everyone’s hearts here. I can see that by them having you come back when you have to have a heat, even though there are several alphas on board.”

“When I told Allura that I was an omega, she immediately accepted me with slight confusion. Apparently, back when she had been living with her own time, male omegas were too rare to even be considered real. They are still rare now, of course, but they aren’t as rare as what they used to be. She immediately began to pamper me and, to take caution, she put blockers in my room so the scent wouldn’t come out just in case the door wasn’t enough.” Keith rubbed his hands together in slow motion, trying to calm his nerves. Talking to Lotor like this in such a casual setting was not something he was used to. There were these nerves that he couldn’t quite shake.

“That is quite nice of Allura,” Lotor nodded his head. “I assume you would spend your heats alone to avoid confrontation.”

Keith could only nod his head. “I saw no point of allowing someone in bed when I can’t trust them enough. Maybe Shiro, but even then he’s… Different from the last time I saw him.” He shrugged it off. “Lance? Hell no. I can’t have him in my room. He’s my enemy! Even if we’ve had a bonding moment, he can be a bit too much, and I’m sure he would do more teasing than treating me properly when I’m in heat.” He rubbed his own thighs slowly, only to glance off to the side in sudden thought. “It’s weird though… When she found out that I was half Galra, it’s like my omega side wasn’t cared for. I was doing missions for the Blade of Marmora, and then I had to handle all my before care and aftercare things by myself. She would help me at times since she’s a beta and can handle it. I thought I could trust her, but she only saw the Galra side of me even though I’m more… Human.”

Lotor knitted his brows together as he eyed the young male. He hummed in thought, pressing a hand to his own chin before then reaching out to pat the male on the head. “Keith. You are, and I am both half Galra. I am seen for my Galra side, so I understand how you feel. We are temperamental, and I can tell from the brief discussions I’ve had with those who monitor you. I want you to know that even if I’m not there, I will be here for you. Us halflings have to stick together.”

Keith huffed at the pat to the head but widened his eyes when he realized the nature of the other’s words. His cheeks grew flushed before he then glanced off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. “Y-Yeah… You’re right, actually. Thanks.” He then smiled up to him, only to let it falter when he heard the door opening and closing.

“Keith! You’re in here!” Lance plopped down right beside him. “I was talking to Allura, and she talked about how you were putting on a show tonight? Huh? Tell me what you’re planning! Huh? Huh?!”

“Lance!” Keith groaned and nudged him off when he began to poke him in the side. “Ugh, what else did she tell you? I’m not putting on any show! I’m just--!” His cheeks suddenly flushed, and then he glanced off to the side. “I'm just me.”

“I’m just wondering what she meant! Cool it, hot shot!” Lance laughed and pressed a hand to his stomach. “Well, whatever! I don’t like that you two are keeping secrets! Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean that you won’t go after her!”

Keith groaned and stood up. This was his time to leave. Lance was an annoyance, and he didn’t think he could stand it any longer. “I’m leaving. Bye.”

“Bye grouchy pants,” Lance rolled his eyes.

And Keith missed Lotor’s longing gaze.

 

* * *

 

When Keith held the dress in his hands, he felt himself feeling at the material. The fabric was soft, even the lace, and it felt nice in his hands (there was also a small smile on his face). He glanced towards the shoes and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to picture how he would look before putting everything on. There was something about being able to wear a dress and these heels that made him excited. He didn’t expect Allura to be so kind to him when he came back, but here he was, and he was happy about it. Slowly, he began to remove the clothing he had been wearing. He had an eventful day having trained a good bit and relaxed another bit of the day. While it wasn’t too eventful, it was something. There was a lot on his mind now so he was trying to distract himself as much as he could and sometimes not even that worked. Right now he was trying to make it work.

Slipping on the dress was easy as well as getting into the heels. When Keith stood, he immediately balanced himself and then began to walk to get a feel of them. It felt nice to be comfortable in his own skin, especially since he was merely embracing his feminine side. He loved embracing this side of him, but having never been given a chance made him feel closeted in a way. He didn’t like feeling that way.

The door to his room opened, and he gasped in shock, only to find that it was Allura, and she had the biggest smile on her face. Keith closed his eyes for a moment, pressing a hand to his chest, only to then shake his head. He was embarrassed, feeling oh so exposed, but there was nothing he could really do about it. He found himself smiling a bit, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

“You look amazing in that, Keith. Coran is the only one who knows about it since he had to be the one to buy it. I hope you don’t mind if he comes in and gets a quick look?”

Keith sighed. “He can…”

Coran entered the room, a small gasp emitting from his lips. He closed the door to ensure that no one else saw the beauty he was taking in! “My! Keith, you look absolutely stunning!” He pressed his hands to his chest. “I would have never imagined you wearing a dress, but taking one look at you? It shows that you do deserve to wear whatever you desire!”

Keith felt embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck a little bit before he nodded his head. “I’ve always wanted to wear something like this to make a statement? Finally getting the chance to is so… It’s so nice.” He then closed his eyes. “I just hope the others will accept me for this. They don’t even know my sexuality since I close off everyone who is alpha? They think I might have more of an appeal to alpha females and I don’t want them to have that misconception of me?”

Allura began laughing. “Keith, listen. Sexuality is irrelevant. The whole team loves you and knows that whatever and whoever you are makes you great.” She then pressed her hands against both of his shoulders. “With Lotor being a part of this team, you have to grow more comfortable with your own skin and realize who you are as a person. While sometimes I think this is a mistake, trusting him, I think that this is for the greater good of the team. Learning about you would make your bond with everyone much stronger even if you aren’t a paladin of Voltron anymore.” She then moved her hands away. “The party is, and all the guests are arriving. Go on.”

Keith smiled and nodded his head, then headed out of his room and to the banquet hall. His cheeks were, of course, flushed the moment all eyes were on him. He walked down the staircase and made his way to speak to the former members of his team. His steps were slow, pacing himself as the shoes he was wearing were new to him. When finally he faced them, everyone was merely… Staring. They didn’t know what to think, it seems.

“Guys…?”

“Keith… You look…” Lance started.

“You’re clothes…” Pidge was trying to form an actual sentence.

“I…” Shiro couldn’t even speak as he eyed the young former paladin.

“You look amazing,” Lotor, out of the whole group, spoke up with a small smile on his face. “Everyone else seems to be left speechless, so I answered for them.”

Keith chuckled and then rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess it is a surprise. Sorry guys.” He shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal though, so I don’t understand why you guys are speechless. I’m still me? I’m still alive and kicking, the same old Keith who won’t hesitate to kick Lance’s ass. There’s nothing different about me.” He then rubbed the back of his neck a little bit as he eyed Lotor. It felt weird to feel this way about someone being so kind and speaking out about his looks. “I’m glad you guys think I look good. I was nervous you guys would think it’s… Weird?”

“Why would we think it’s weird?!” Hunk widened his eyes. “We think it’s awesome, dude! You’re rocking that outfit! You actually look more stunning than an actual female!” He then glanced to Pidge. “No offense!”

“None taken! I think it’s absolutely fascinating that you found yourself, Keith, and you are deciding to express yourself. Don’t think that it’s a bad thing for you to do that because it’s not a bad thing at all! Self-expression as always been good for people, and I feel like it will do you something good for your future!” Pidge adjusted the glasses on her face and smiled. “See, I like self-expression. I decided to wear a dress for the first time in a long time because Allura bought it for me and I do feel nice in it! It’s not as pretty as yours though…” She eyed the dress up and down, squinting.

Keith huffed and then glanced off to the side, only to nod his head. “I’m going to go and get something to drink.”

“We do have a good assortment of drinks tonight,” Allura said from behind Keith, causing Keith to flinch and quickly react by turning around to face her. “We even have wine, which I will allow you to drink but not the others.” He glanced to Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. “And I do mean that you three.”

“But Keith is only nineteen!” Lance exclaimed, crossing his arms quickly.

“And alas, he is more mature than what you ever will,” Allura retorted with a small smirk on her face. She then turned her gaze back to Keith. “Anyways, Keith. You look stunning in that dress. I am glad I picked it out for you. I felt like lace suits you.” She then smiled. “Go on and find something good to drink. No going crazy, alright? I will feel responsible if you got sick on my watch.”

“Alright,” Keith rolled his eyes and then smiled. He walked away so he could find something to drink. He was quiet as he was searching around, greeting others who stared towards him. People from all over seemed to have come despite their lack of support for Lotor becoming the supreme ruler and controlling the entire Galra empire. Him becoming ruler has made certain things worse, but at the same time things do become quiet for a week or even weeks at a time, any mission being far away and taken care of by the Blade.

Keith grabbed a glass and held it in his hands, staring down at the content in it. He swished it around gently and then let out a gentle sigh. He leaned up against the nearby railing and watched his surroundings, then he took a small sip of the drink. It tasted… Amazing. He found himself letting out a gentle sigh of happiness and then continued to watch everyone around him. He had always been a wallflower, in this case, railflower. He didn’t like surrounding himself with people, especially since people could get rather annoying. When he was younger, he would always be made fun of since his clothing wasn’t like everyone else’s. He had his father back then, but only for a good few years until…

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was trying to relax and not let his thoughts get to his head. He hated when he allowed things get to him. When he was a part of the Garrison, Shiro had always been there for him and told him it would be okay. They had an excellent type of friendship, one that Keith had grown to appreciate and love. With Shiro being his best friend, he felt like he was set on life forever, but then he was sucked into becoming a paladin of Voltron and… Keith made new ‘friends.’ While he couldn’t consider Lance a friend since they were 'rivals,' he considered everyone else somewhat of a friend. Allura he was still iffy on, but she seemed to be making up for it all. It was nice that she was back on his side and sucking up to him. It gave him this… power.

“Mind if I join you?”

A voice crept up beside Keith and caused Keith to blink his eyes open. He glanced up towards the tall figure, and then nodded his head, “Yeah, sure, Lotor.”

Lotor hummed and then stepped beside of him, watching everyone. “We put a protective barrier around the parameter. People are allowed to move around the castle freely thanks to Galra technology. I am glad that I am able to help everyone out and help improve defenses and such for the castle.” He then glanced down towards Keith. “I have also made improvements to your room, I hope you don’t mind? You may have not noticed it, but when Allura mentioned that you were an omega, I couldn’t resist helping you out a little bit. I made the same improvements to the alpha’s rooms, including the personal room I have been given.”

“Oh? Thanks. I was wondering what that smell was when I entered my room. It was you…” Keith eyed him up and down. “But yeah, thanks.” He smiled and then glanced out once again to the crowd. This was weird. He was interacting with Lotor, the one who had messed with Voltron when he was the Black Lion’s paladin. It was weird that he was doing this as if it was so normal. “How are you?”

Lotor blinked. “I was not expecting you to ask about my wellbeing so suddenly. I am perfect. How are you?”

 

 

“Good…” Keith didn’t do the small talk thing. He didn’t like small talk, and he didn’t think he ever liked the small talk. He found himself awkwardly taking a sip of his drink as he stared at everything but Lotor. “Why did you decide to put more protection around the parameter?”

“Well, I felt like everyone wouldn’t want to be cooped up inside the castle, and I didn’t want anyone getting hurt just in case there is an attack from the enemy. I felt like doing this would be better for everyone and it has helped calm Allura’s anxiety-”

“Do you like her-?” Keith blurted out, widening his eyes when he realized what he just said to the man. He had confused himself quickly, parting his lips to speak again. “I-I… I mean- I didn’t-”

“I do not have romantic feelings for her,” Lotor responded calmly, and he answered quite easily. “I have no reason to like her. We are simply working together, plus we are becoming… Friends? That is all I wish from her.” He then hummed. “I feel like having an omega would be better for my bloodline, especially since they would be able to keep up with me more.”

Keith’s face was flushed. He could feel Lotor’s eyes on him, but Keith wasn’t looking up towards him. What was the other insinuating? He sighed and then took more sips of the drink, grabbing another cup when it flew by. He glanced up towards Lotor finally and saw that he was looking elsewhere. What could he say to a comment like that? Omegas were still a rarity, and Keith was even… Rarer. His body was more designed for birth as well as other… things. He was fit for breeding, made for it honestly. The other had a lot to gain if he did try and go after him… No. Keith was overthinking things.

“Would you like to go outside and walk with me, perhaps? You smell… Anxious. I feel like it would calm your nerves a little. This planet is beyond beautiful. You can see many stars and other planets when you are outside. The sky is not just a strip of darkness, but so much more…” Lotor pressed a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, Keith.”

Keith sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah. Sure.” He then began to walk with him. God, heels were always the worse, but he dealt with them. He wasn’t too used to heels since it’s been a long time, but he could walk perfectly fine in these ones, which was good. He began to walk towards the entrance, Lotor following beside him.

When they reached outside, Keith immediately gazed up towards the sky. He widened his eyes the moment he saw how… beautiful the sky was. He walked more outwards, wanting to see more of the night sky with less talking surrounding him. Lotor gently grabbed Keith’s hand and tugged him gently to follow him. He led him to an area where there was no one around to bother them. It was weird for Keith to be going along so easily with the galra, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to reject his hand holding and him being slightly affectionate towards him. He liked this side of Lotor, one that was caring and kind and seemed to actually care for something more than just… Killing and ruling.

“I enjoy this spot very much so,” Lotor admitted when they came to the clearing. “It seems that no one is going nearby it because they would rather be closer to the castle. I would assume it’s due to anxiety?”

Keith nodded his head lightly. “It’s very nice out here…” He did have to admit, a small smile on his face. “I like it here.”

“It is not as stunning as you are, though,” Lotor flirted, winking towards the shorter male. Keith’s face was flushed. “I know this is… Intruding, but the moment I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were beautiful.” He then crossed his arms as he stared up. “And seeing you in such a dress… It makes you all that more beautiful and makes me want to share parts of me that I never share with anyone.”

Keith blinked and tilted his head to the side, wondering what he meant by that. He parted his lips to ask, but it seems like Lotor was already more than willing to answer.

“For ten thousand years I have felt alone. I have yet to have an omega partner, near encounters with only betas and even then I haven’t enjoyed any of those encounters. I have never gone through with them. They were quick, and they were rushed, and sometimes I would never finish the encounter because the pain I felt was too great for me to focus on my own pleasure. I felt like I was being used every since time. It is odd for me to speak about this, but I know who you are and I understand how you feel. You are half galra, and you are becoming more mature. Your body may even begin to age slower than others, or you will mature faster, and then the slow aging process might begin. You have galra blood running through your veins, and I am sure that there are other things that you might not even know yet. There are ways for you to live on and on and…” Lotor closed his eyes. “I know it seems stupid of me to be saying such things as this to you when you don’t even know me, but I feel this… Connection, like I’ve said, or maybe I have failed to mention. This connection because we both endure quite a lot. Your mother… I have heard of her, and you finally got the chance to meet her. Are you two on speaking terms or are you keeping your distance?”

Keith sighed. “I am… Keeping my distance, she understands it. She knows I have trust issues and…”

“See, I have a feeling I know who my mother is and it is terrifying to think about…”

Keith grabbed Lotor’s hand once again and gave it a small squeeze, staring up towards him with a small smile on his face. “Hey. Don’t worry anymore, okay? You are worrying a lot and… Shit, I’m not good at helping people, but I am sure as hell going to try and help you out with this. Just… Don’t think about it? Think about other things?” He shrugged and then gave his hand another squeeze before sipping at the drink. He was almost out again. “The universe is cruel and fucked up. Your dad was bad, and your mom might be even worse from the look on your face- Or equally fucked up? I don’t fucking know. I had two great parents, and they were ripped away from me, and now that one is back I’m pushing her away, and I don’t want to do this shit but…”

Lotor was the one to move, cupping Keith’s cheeks to have him look up and face him. “Quiet…” He mumbled, staring into your eyes. “I brought you here to reduce your anxiety and stress. Calm down. Take deep breaths and relax, Keith.” He then glanced off to the side. His eyes were beautiful and made Lotor’s heart… Do weird things. These things are things he has never experienced before. He wondered why his heart was pounding and why he thought that kissing the other would be the best idea ever.

Shit.

Keith stared up towards him… shocked. He was unable to process the fact that the other was willing to help him out and lend him a helping hand as he embarks on this anxious journey. Anxiety wasn’t foreign to him, but feeling it was always so odd to him and he didn’t understand why. He was usually one to not let his feelings jumble up his thoughts, but as of right now he had been doing that and… It was the other telling him to quiet that did the trick. As he gazed into his eyes, he wondered a lot of things though. These feelings he felt were unsettling, but perhaps they were due to the slight amount of alcohol that he had consumed. He tried to ignore it, push it down and push past the feeling, but his heart was racing and…

“I don’t understand it…” Lotor mumbled as he removed his hands. “Tell me, Keith, why is that after such a long time of not feeling for another person… That I feel this certain way for you now despite just meeting you yesterday?”

“What?” Keith blinked, his voice slightly angered yet he wasn’t. He was actually calm and quite glad to have heard those words, but at the same time, he didn’t understand what the other meant or why he was saying it.

“Looking into your eyes I feel as if my whole world, which has been crumbling, slowly is being pieced back together. I cannot understand it, really. I cannot understand as to why I feel so strongly for you. Could it be that since you're an omega, it is much easier to fall for you?” Lotor was rubbing his own chin until Keith grabbed his hands, pressing himself closer to his body. “Kei-”

“Kiss me,” Keith said, tone slightly demanding. “Kiss me.” It was softer. He needed to be kissed by this galra male. He needed to know what this feeling was deep inside of him, whether it be hate or a growing affection.

And Lotor leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Keith’s lips, sliding his fingers through his hair as he pushed his body slightly closer to his, but not too close due to the height difference and how much he had to bend down. Keith was smaller and frailer. His whole hand covered his cheek as he rubbed his thumb over his pale skin. The feeling was nice, a soft purr erupting from both of them as the kiss went on for what seemed like hours. Keith tilted his head to the side, moving a hand up to run his fingers gently through Lotor’s soft hair, the cup still in his other hand, but he was tempted to drop it. The kiss, though, slowly grew more heated the more Lotor moved his lips against Keith’s. He even decided to nip playfully at his bottom lip, groaning when he noted that the other had parted his lips, needy for Lotor’s tongue.

And did Lotor comply? Yes, he did. He parted his own lips and slid his tongue Keith’s, a soft and pleased moan coming out of Keith as a result. It was pretty and turned Lotor slightly. It was a wonder how a moan could easily do something like this to his body. Keith was precious in a way that made him extremely attractive. The moment he had laid eyes on the half Galra was the moment he knew that this was going to have to happen whether he seduced Keith or gained it willingly. Keith wasn’t intoxicated. He was perfectly aware of what he was doing, and he seemed to be doing it with a sense of urgency. Lotor was slowly backing Keith up into a nearby tree, pressing his back up against it gently as he slipped his tongue against his tongue gently.

And Keith was the one to pull away, panting softly as his eyes gazed longingly up towards Lotor’s. He was a mess, face flushed as pant after pant escaped his lips softly, head tilted back against the bark of the tree. His legs felt like jello, hard between his thighs but he would he admit that? No. He was sure the other could sense his growing arousal, smell it, and that’s the thing that scared Keith. They were outside, they were in a clearing, and if they snuck back on board, they would be completely and utterly fucked, and that wasn’t going to be good at all… But still, Keith was aroused, and Lotor was sure as hell getting there as he pressed his body slightly closer, flush against his.

“Keith… You look breathtakingly beautiful…” Lotor had to admit, pressing his hand gently to his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. He was warm to the touch, and it worried Lotor- actual, genuine worry. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the arousal or that he was overheating. Humans were… fragile. While Keith was only half human, he was unsure of what Galra traits he harbored or not.

“Th-Thanks…” Keith mumbled, glancing off to the side as he bit down on his bottom lip. It felt good to feel this way towards someone. He was unsure of why he was suddenly feeling this way towards Lotor. There was no love involved, oh not yet, but he had this sick little attraction, and he didn’t know where the hell it came from. “I…”

“I know.”

A small chuckle erupted from Lotor’s lips, pressing his knee in between his thighs, up against his crotch.

“I can smell it.”

Keith breathed shakily and moaned as the other pressed up harder, moving his knee slowly against his crotch, making Keith wetter and wetter the more he teased. He then let out a sharp gasp as he pressed down harder, causing Keith to arch his back slightly and tilt his head back. It felt so good… He hasn’t been touched in such a long time by someone, and he was dying for the affection. He was dying for the intimacy, hopeful of what he could gain out of it. He wanted to be filled, fucked until he couldn’t take it anymore, filled up in both holes if the other wanted to tonight. He needed this. He needed to be fucked into a bed, or hell he wouldn’t mind fucking up against this tree. It was intimate and warm and…

And he wanted it.

“Lotor-” Keith wrapped his arms quickly around his neck, pressing his lips hard against his, moans spilling from his lips the more the other rubbed and pushed against his erection. He tilted his head to the side, parting his lips once more, inviting Lotor’s tongue into his mouth. He felt him shove it in, seemingly more eager to go along with this. “Fuck… Mm…” And Keith couldn’t stop moaning. His body was trembling, and his heart was now racing.

And Lotor felt it in his own chest, too. He felt this burning passion deep inside of him, a need to fuck the other, a primal instinct that he wasn’t going to be able to control if he stayed like this with Keith. He needed to fill him, and while he knew that he was the star of the party, he could take a little while fucking Keith and making him his. He wasn’t going to save it until the end of the night, no. He was going to fuck him as much as he wanted whenever he wanted.

“Keith…” Lotor moaned against his mouth, sliding his tongue more against his, wrapping his tongue around his until he moved his head away and hiked the skirt of the dress up. “I can’t wait anymore. But can you… Handle me?”

Keith could only nod in reply, shifting a little where he stood until he then groaned. “I… I need you.”

Lotor moved his hands to slid his panties down slowly, running his other hand to push his fingers gently up against his twitching and dripping cunt. This was the hole he wanted to fuck. This was the one he wanted to pleasure and make his, and with such ease, he slipped two fingers inside of his body. Keith was relaxed, it seemed, and it was nice knowing that the other was relaxed with him like this. It made him feel like a proud alpha, a small smile on his face. He pumped the fingers in and out of Keith, receiving soft and pretty moans from Keith’s lips as he bucked and moved his hips to the movement of his fingers. He let out a soft gasp when he slid in the third finger, grunting in reply to them curving upwards and rubbing against his sweet spot.

“Haa… Ahh… Mm…”

Lotor pumped his fingers faster; harder. He moved them more the more reactions he got out of Keith, spreading them out to stretch him, but he knew that there wouldn’t be a lot of worth to his efforts. He was large in size, and he knew this, especially with being a Galra male and an alpha. He only hoped that Keith would not back out of this now while he was extremely aroused and desired the other man quite a bit. He was small, he was… he was hot, and he smelled fantastic. Lotor was not letting him get away.

“Lo-Lotor… Please…” He panted.

And that was enough to make Lotor take his fingers out, moving to undo his pants and he did so hastily. He took them down and lifted Keith up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Keith was shocked the moment he saw the other’s hard cock. He… He really was huge, and he seemed to be aching, but it was too late for Keith to withdraw, and he didn’t want to anyways. He felt the tip of Lotor’s impatient cock pressing up against his needy hole, and finally, he could feel the tip pushing in. It made Keith gasp in shock, tilting his head forward when he felt Lotor slowly making his way into his body. It was… It was good… It was so fucking good.

The feeling was shocking, each ridge pushing past his rim, causing Keith to dig his nails into Lotor’s broad shoulders. He moved a hand to grab onto his hair, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss of passion. He panted in between kisses, head tilting to the side as he parted his lips and their tongues met. Lotor was halfway inside of him when Keith needed a slight break. This was not how he imagined he would lose his virginity, but he was sure the other had a crazy what of losing his, being the Prince and all. But, even Lotor himself had said that he had not finished any sexual encounters with anyone. Does this mean…?

“This heat… It is suffocating, but it feels wonderful…” Lotor breathed once he came up for air. “I have never felt this way before…”

Keith pressed his hands to his chest, biting down on his bottom lip as he eyed him. Lotor was pushing again, Keith knocking his head back and crying out when he felt him drive all the way into him. He could feel the top of his knot pressing against his entrance, but Keith didn’t look down.

He looked to Lotor’s chest.

His heart… it’s pounding…

Lotor pressed a hand to Keith’s chest as well, resting their foreheads against one another, eyeing him carefully. They both had pounding hearts, beating rapidly against their chests. They only met so long ago and yet…

“May I move?”

Keith nodded his head quickly, cheeks slightly flushed as he closed his eyes. He could feel the ridges when he moved his cock, gasping in intense pleasure as they rubbed against his sweet spot on the way out. He then felt Lotor push back into his body, repeating the motion slowly. It felt good, really, causing Keith’s entire body to shake and moans to slip past his lips.

“You are bleeding…” Lotor mumbled when he glanced down. “Are you… Alright?”

“Mhm… Keep going… We don’t have a lot of time…” Keith whispered. “It’s only natural…”

Lotor hesitated for a moment, but then nodded his head and continued on. He slipped in and out of Keith with little resistance, even letting out moans of his own, teeth barred as he felt tense whenever Keith would tighten up around him. His lips moved to attack his neck with a gentle kiss, wanting to suck and bite but he knew he couldn’t leave marks, and Keith was grateful that he knew. He didn’t want to explain to his team that he was fucking the man who had been their enemy not too long ago. He didn’t want to explain that he was fucking someone in general. He would instead walk back in, revealing the limp as stubbing his toe, and that’s that. He had many other ways to explain things, but he couldn’t explain hickies.

Keith’s moans were getting louder the rougher Lotor fucked into him. He pressed into the deepest parts of Keith, throbbing inside of his tight heat, and Keith could feel every single pulse deep inside of him. He began to move his hips along to the movements, eyeing Lotor with shaky breaths falling in between every moan. Lotor let out pants in between short and sweet moans, growling at one point when he buried his nose into Keith’s scent gland. He wanted to bite into it, feeling this need to claim this omega has his own, but Keith wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t have it happening, not with Lotor, not now.

Keith began to move his hips harder, head knocking back into the tree a bit as the male fucked up into him a lot harder now. Lotor suddenly pulled out of Keith, causing the younger man to gasp in shock, only to scream out in pleasure the moment he rammed his cock deep inside of him in one swift movement. That felt so fucking good, and Lotor seemingly got the picture as he repeated the action. Keith could tell that Lotor got off to Keith screaming out for him, and it only made Lotor want to do it more, which embarrassed Keith further.

But he kept doing it.

Lotor’s movements were rapid and harsh, Keith having tears in his eyes from the pleasure and the slight tinge of pain due to all the stretching. Oh, he was going to be so sore after this. “Fucking… Haa… Ahh… Lotor... “ He moaned. That named sounded so good on his tongue with him being this aroused. “Lotor, agh, Lotor…” He grunted and tugged on Lotor’s hair hard. “I’m going to cum…”

And that only pressed Lotor on further, fucking into Keith with the most intense speed, causing Keith to scream out over and over again, his hand moving down to touch Keith’s cock to as he fucked into his precious body.

“I am almost… There as well, Keith…” Lotor whispered into his ear, grinning as he felt Keith tighten up around his cock immensely.

Lotor cupped his hand over the top of Keith’s cock, keeping the cum from splattering on his clothing as he continued to fuck up into Keith until finally he pushed himself all the way in and came… hard. He let out a gentle cry of pleasure to himself, having never been struck by an orgasm so hard as he released deep into Keith’s cunt. Keith felt amazing the, trembling with desire as he felt Lotor buck up into him a few more times as he released, and then finally he came to a full stop.

“Bastard… Who said you could release inside of me…?” Keith asked, staring at him for a moment. “Because I never… Said you could…” He was shaking.

“The thought was all too pleasing… I could not resist your scent or the need to breed you in some sort of way. I cannot help but feel this grown attraction towards you, and…” Lotor trailed off and then shook his head. “With you being so close to your heat, I simply cannot help myself around you, Keith…”

Keith sighed and nodded his head. “I forgive you this time.” He then pressed his hands to his cheeks, moving to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “We really need to… Uh, disconnect. I think we should get back to the party before they start looking for us.”

“Agreed.”

 

Walking was a bitch for Keith, especially with his body full of cum. Lotor was kind enough to help Keith clean up the slight mess on his thighs, and Keith was grateful he had some sort of restraint as he saw Lotor clean up some of his cum with his tongue. Tonight was a bad night to do this, especially with him wearing a goddamn dress. He shouldn’t have done this, and he knew he should’ve not gone with Lotor and fall for his charms, but there was something about him that drew Keith to him. He wanted Lotor, yet he tried to stay away from him because he knew that this was dangerous.

Fuck.

“Keith?”

SHIT.

“Yeah, Shiro?” Keith turned around to face him, crossing his arms for a moment. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay? You’re limping and trying to leave the party,” Shiro said. He was always observational.

“I’m fine. I stubbed my toe while I was walking with Lotor. We sat down so I could rest a moment. Sorry, we were gone for so long.”

Shiro nodded his head. “Should I help you up the stairs?”

“N-No. I’m alright. I should be down in a little bit. I got a bit dirty when I fell.” Keith shrugged and then moved up the stairs slowly. He waited until Shiro had turned around to rush up the stairs quickly and clean himself up a bit more. God, he really should’ve yelled at Lotor for doing this shit to him. He hated that he had to clean up all this cum, purple and thick and looking so fucking good… He already wanted a snack from him, but fucking hell… It was all so confusing.

Keith moved back down the stairs and downed quite a bit of alcohol, trying so hard not to think about the pain he was in from his ass. Lotor was huge, he nearly split him in two, and had to wear something in between his underwear to keep the blood from staining. This fucking sucked. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t… Have kissed Lotor and interacted with him in any fucking way. These thoughts that swarmed his head were causing a different type of pain in him, and causing him to stress out enough to the point where he /had to sit down.

Lotor glanced over to Keith from afar, knitting his brows slightly but then turned his attention to the person who had been talking to him. Keith noticed this action, and he breathed a little shakily. Was this Lotor’s plan all along? He did have a small bottle that would mask their scents… Did he want to fuck Keith? Was that all he wanted from him…? Keith flinched at the thought and pressed his hands to his face. Goddamnit.

Lotor walked over to Keith when he was done conversation and leaned down to rub his back, “Are you alright?” He asked. “I understand what I did has put harm to your body. You should rest. This party is rather boring.”

Keith laughed bitterly. “All you wanted to do was fuck me, huh?” He glared to him. “God, why are you so fucking irresistible? The moment I saw you, I felt this… Need?”

Lotor chuckled and moved to sit down next to him. “You do not get it, hm?” He rested a hand on his back and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, “I felt it as well, this could very well be the situation where we are soulmates, but it is up to you to figure it out whether or not you truly want me or want me just because I am an attractive alpha. Your mind is a muddled mess due to your pre-heat. Ever since I have learned you were an omega, I knew I wanted to meet you and know you on a personal level… Seeing you in person only made me desire you more. Your smell has been lingering in this ship, turning me on without any hesitation. I have hated it, loathed it, yet this is what I wanted.”

“I…” Keith stared.

“There is also one more thing… When you knocked me out of the way at the Kral Zera, your smell was lingering then. I could smell you, you did not cover your scent well that day.”

“You… Were attracted to my scent this whole time?”

Lotor could only nod his head, flashing him a small smile before then letting it falter. “I was indeed. It should not come across as too much of a shocker, but you need to be made aware of how intoxicating your scent in. Even in your Blades suit, I could smell you due to my keen sense of smell. It was… Quite the experience to fight with this urge to pounce.”

Keith sighed and took in a deep breath. “So this was your plan all along… To lure me in and have your way with me only because of my scent…?”

“You are drunk, you are not thinking straight, Little Red,” A nickname that Keith… Shivered at. “I can tell from the smell on your breath.” He then pats his head, standing up. “When you wake up tomorrow, you will see that my intentions were not entirely impure. Why would I talk to you before pouncing you? It was mutual.”

And he walked away. Keith was left confused all over again, but then he shook it off and decided that Lotor was right. He needed to not think about it too much and rest. He stood up, slowly, walking on over to a tray to eat some food up. He needed something in his body. It would help. Eating did help relieve some of the stress and what he was going through. He knew that not eating and drinking did not mix well with each other, but of course, no one had been monitoring him enough to where he didn’t get shit faced. Ah, well, whatever. At least he made his mistakes when he wasn’t drunk… Which was bad. He should be making his mistakes when he was drunk.

Keith shook it off and decided to head up the stairs. He needed to rest properly. He couldn’t keep standing like this.

 


	3. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a proposition that will satisfy Keith immensely.

Warmth.

Keith was surrounded by warmth, face snuggled up into something firm, yet so very warm and soft in its own way. He snuggled into the heat, breathing in deeply, and then he noticed that the scent was familiar. It made him warm, hot even, his arms squeezing around the object it seemed to be around. 

Wait. 

Slowly, Keith opened up his eyes, and he quietly gazed up. A small groan escaped his lips when his vision was blurred, only to then blink and widen his eyes. Lotor was here, arms wrapped around Keith tightly, even snuggling up against him, his head pressed into the top of Keith’s head, nose sometimes snuggling into it. Keith could feel it. Lotor was sleeping, peacefully, even snoring slightly as he held onto Keith tightly. When did he get in here and how the fuck did he get in here? 

He smelled amazing… 

“L-Lotor…?” But Keith’s head ached, and he felt sick all of a sudden. “Mm…” 

Lotor grunted and then shifted a little, his eyes blinking open and glancing down to Keith. “Ah, Keith… Are you alright?” He hummed a little, moving a hand to gently run his fingers through his hair. 

Keith shook his head. “But… Agh… When did you get in here…?” He shifted against him and then breathed in deeply. “You smell so good…” He whispered. 

“I came in during the night once everyone was asleep. It was quite easy to slip in, especially considering I know your code.”

“How-” Keith widened his eyes and suddenly pushed him away, getting up to grab the bin that was on the other side of the bed and began to throw up. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling Lotor gently pull his hair back and out of his face. He was rather sweet currently, caring for Keith even though they barely know each other and only just fucked. Why was he suddenly being so intimate with him?

“You should have not have had all that alcohol.” Lotor sighed and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair with his one hand, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head to soothe him. “Someone should have monitored you. You are not too good on your own, especially when it comes to alcohol and invading thoughts…” 

Lotor was caring towards Keith, doting on him and ensuring that he was okay. It was strange feeling Lotor running his fingers through his hair and pressing kisses to the top of his head. Keith pulled back and away from the bucket, letting it settle on the floor, and he licked his lips bitterly. Ugh. Now he needed to get up and brush his fucking teeth, but his head was pounding, and he was sure walking was going to be an even worse pain. 

“How are you feeling after yesterday?” 

“Horrible. My body hurts.”

“You did just have sexual intercourse for the first time…” Lotor shrugged and moved off the bed. “Although, none of the paladins should know. Do we agree on this? They should only know in due time…” He then glanced off to the side. “Unless…” He then faced him again. “You do not wish to have more encounters with me in the possible future? Or even a proper relationship that requires intimacy and…”

“My. Head. Hurts. Shut up,” Keith sighed and rubbed his temples. “I don’t have the time or the patience to deal with this right now, Lotor. We can talk about it later, okay?”

“I do want to speak to you about issues, though, because you do need a partner for your heat and I wish to be your partner. Suffering through a heat alone must-”

“If you say another goddamn word I will stab you,” Keith growled bitterly, causing Lotor to blink and then grin. 

“Feisty, Little Red. I like it.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and then slowly stood up. He wobbled slightly, nearly falling back down, before then beginning to walk to the door and headed straight to the bathroom, sighing when he walked in and started washing his face up, then he began to brush his teeth furiously. This fucking sucked. Why wouldn’t his head stop pounding? Was this really a hangover? He was never going to do that shit again. Ever.

Lotor chuckled from the doorway at the grunts Keith made, observing him. He then moved closer to the male to press a gentle hand to his back, rubbing small circles on top of it. “You have no tolerance for alcohol.” 

“I will kill you…” Keith breathed and then rested back against him when he was done with brushing his teeth. “Get me food or something to drink. Be fucking useful.” 

Lotor rolled his eyes, picking the smaller male up with ease. He headed back to his room after making sure there was no one in the hallway. He carefully set Keith down onto the bed. He walked out of the room, leaving Keith in a slight daze as he gazed up towards the male. “What the fu-"

When Lotor came back, he had a tasty looking plate. It looked like something from last night that Keith didn’t get to feast on. Immediately, Keith grabbed it and began eating. He didn’t know much about hangovers, but what he did know was that he was starving and too close to a heat to care. He needed to gain pounds, or he will lose too many and fall out of his heat having lost a lot. So he stuffed his face full and then took huge gulps of water. He did notice that Lotor was smiling, an amused look on his face as he watched Keith shovel food in without being cautious.

“You are lucky the food is not too hard on the stomach, Keith,” Lotor moved a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Keith’s ear. “My… You are pretty. When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to have you…” He purred.

Keith almost lost it, his face flushing and his heart beating ten times faster than it usually should. This…This fucker. He really wanted him dead for embarrassing him like this. He glanced off to the side and shoved the plate and cup into his hands, causing Lotor to blink.

“I hate you.”

“You do not, I assure you.”

“I do,”

“You do not.”

“I-"

Lotor had Keith pinned to the bed in a second, eyeing him. His gaze was serious, firm, unwavering with any emotion. “Tell me, to my own face, that you hate me. Look into my eyes, Keith. See how I feel for you through them, and I am rarely ever quick to turn and love someone so daringly. Look in my eyes and tell me that you /hate me.” His eyes were searching, looking deep into Keith’s beautiful eyes, yet his hands were locked tight around his wrists.

Keith flinched for a moment when he found himself lost in Lotor’s searching gaze, glancing off to the side. He couldn’t do it. Keith has only known Lotor for a day and yet… He couldn't hate him. He couldn’t tell him that he hated him because there were feelings there. Things felt like they were going at a face pace, but this was space and everything with fast.

“I… can’t.” 

Lotor smirked. “You… what? Say that again?”

“I can’t!” Keith yelled this time, gazing having snapped to his. “I can’t do it. I wanted to hate you the moment I saw you, but I just can’t!”

Lotor didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to his, letting go of Keith’s wrists slowly to rest his hands on his hips. He kissed him tenderly, head tilted to the side as his tongue slipped between Keith’s lips and pried his mouth open. Keith responded with a moan, hooking his arms around his neck as he pressed his body closer. It felt good to have this intimacy with someone else. It felt good to brush his lips against someone else’s, kissing him tenderly, making sure that every inch of Lotor is clung to or pressing against his body. 

But instead of pressing on, Lotor slowly pulled his head away. Keith was trying to chase after his lips, but he instead Lotor buried his face into his neck and shook his head. His ears twitched, and Keith sighed. 

“It is the daytime and, with the recent party, I am sure to be hounded at some point - ah, especially once Lance wakes up. You are also feeling unwell. I may be Galra have an incredible sex drive, and you might also have the same fate, but I think we should relax for now.”

Keith sighed. “I hate that you’re right.”

Lotor chuckled, moving in beside him to wrap his arms firmly around his body, having Keith move to where his face was against his chest, Lotor’s chin resting on the top of the smaller’s head. Emotional intimacy, physical intimacy; it was all so foreign to the pair. Lotor ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head. 

“You're so… Soft. I can’t believe how soft the Emperor of the Galra empire is being right now,” Keith scoffed. “Why to me, though? Why not someone else, some Galra female or something… Why… Me?” 

“Well, there is this strong connection I feel when I am around you. The moment I saw you, the first moment we actually interacted, I felt this connection. When you saved my life, when I asked around about you, I felt this sort of connection. I know I am not as good as a person you thought you would end up with, but I still do have some good in my heart - no, I have a lot of good in my heart, but not as much as someone who would be from earth might have.” Lotor tucked a piece of hair behind Keith’s ear, chuckling to himself at his own rambling. 

Keith sighed. Of course, he had questions, but to be honest, he could save his questions for later. He found himself snuggling into Lotor as close as he was able to, biting down on his bottom lip. “I can’t… Wow, alright. We just can’t let anyone find out what’s going on. If they find out…” 

“You think they will try to kill me if--”

“Maybe, but I am more concerned about both of our images. For right now, we should lay low. You were just starting to have people trust you. It might be a good idea to go public, but even I don’t know what I want… exactly. I have never been in a relationship with anyone before, so this is all so new, and even I can barely understand it. I don’t want to go too fast,” Keith breathed out a shaky sigh. “I don’t… Want to let anyone know just yet until I can figure out what’s going on in my head. Plus, I’m worried about Shiro and what he might think of this. I am… Just worried.” 

Lotor nodded his head and sighed. “I know… Right now, things are calmer than what they had been before. I just want you to know that I am currently all for whatever it is you wish to do. Now, if I may request something, would you perhaps wish to stay at my central command for the time being so you are not around too many smells at once? I can have it to where no guards go past your section unless they are beta. I can… Help you better this way since I do have things to complete at central command before I get started with my latest project…”

“You want me to spend my heat in a place I am quite unfamiliar with?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side. “I am more familiar with this room…” 

“And I can fix that for you. I can make sure we have the same sheets, or you can sleep there for this week, and next week you can relax knowing that it is a place you have slept in. I know it will come across as strange, but right now it is the better and safer bet.” 

Keith let out a gentle groan. Ugh. This was a lot to take in, a lot to deal with, especially with his raging headache from his hangover. It seemed like a decent idea, but how decent is the idea truly? What if his central command gets shot at in the midst of his heat and he can’t be moved? What if one of his guards end up wandering and put his life in danger? What if… He had to shake it all off. He found himself pressing his face into Lotor’s chest and sighing. 

“Fine. I… Will talk to everyone about it and say that it’s a good deal since a lot is going on here currently. If they go on a mission and have to use the castle ship, I wouldn’t want to be rattle during my heat. It’s… Happened before. I don’t want it to happen again. Why is central command different, though?”

“Would you strike directly knowing that you have little chance of actually winning?” 

“...You’re right about that.” Keith sighed. “Damn it, I hate it when people are right over me.” 

“You are a stubborn one, Little Red. I like that,” Lotor purred. “Please, continue on with your stubbornness.” 

“Control the boner in your pants,” Keith shifted and wrapped his leg around Lotor. “Stop talking and cuddle with me…” 

“A cuddler? I did not expect you to be one… Alright, alright,” Lotor shook his head. “I will keep quiet. Rest. If I am not here when you wake up, please do not be alarmed. I have to show my face at some point to everyone else.” 

Keith nodded his head, fingers running through Lotor’s hair slowly. When he stopped, he was letting out soft breathing, slowly falling asleep from being exhausted the night before. He didn’t get to sleep as much as he had wanted to last night due to his head practically telling him that he had a mistake over the night. He liked the warmth that surrounded him, comforted him, and made him feel so… soft. The heat was giving him a lot of comfort, a lot more than what he would have expected. He appreciated the warmth Lotor provided for him. The thought of him even leaving him for one second made Keith feel weird, left him feeling odd.

  
  


When Keith came to, he flinched at the lack of heat besides him. He then sighed as he buried his face into the pillow where Lotor’s head had been placed. It smelled just like him, just like his hair, and left a little bit of his scent, causing Keith to grip it a little harder. He let out a gentle groan, moving his hand down to rub himself gently. Why was his scent drawing Keith in, harboring all of his good decisions and throwing them out the window? It was intoxicating. He felt ashamed to admit to it, but his scent easily aroused him, causing his head to spin. He didn’t want to stop pressing his face against his pillow to experience this euphoric experience, but he would eventually have to move.

The excuse of having a raging headache seemed nice.

Keith moved his hand gently against his crotch, giving it squeezes here and there. He let out soft groans as he played with himself, his breath hot and heavy as he gripped at the sheets before him. It felt so good… But he was rudely interrupted, the door opening up so suddenly. He quickly moved his hand away and curled underneath the sheets.

“H-Hey!”

“SORRY! Sorry…” It was fucking Lance. Of course, it’s always Lance who ruined everything. “Were you…?”

“What do you want?!” Keith pressed his hand to his head, letting out a gentle groan. “Don’t you dare come near this bed or I will kill you in a second, Lance.”

“Aren’t you Mr. Grumpy. Drank too much last night?” Lance teased with a small smirk on his face. He then rolled his eyes at Keith’s angered look, holding his hands up. “Lotor wanted you to head to the lounge. We are having a discussion about… A stunt that he’s pulling.”

“What do you mean stunt?” Keith asked, rubbing his eyes slowly as he sat up. “Lance, I’m too close to my heat to be walking around a lot, so it has to be important, or I should just stay here and fix my problem you so rudely interrupted.”

“He wants to take you to central command and make sure that you’re safe there even though you’re used to having your heat here. I think you should talk to everyone about how you feel. Allura and Shiro are trying to make the decision for you,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, you might be my rival, but I want to make sure you have a say in whatever happens to you.” 

Keith blinked and then nodded his head. “Sure, uh…” He then rubbed the back of his head, deciding to slowly get up and then groaned. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, his body temperature slightly elevated the closer he was getting to his heat. “Could you…”

“Yeah,” Lance quickly exited the room. It was funny seeing Lance being so docile. It made sense considering he was an alpha, but there was no way Keith would ever go for someone like this. He had Allura on his sights. It was sweet. 

Keith sighed and pressed a hand to his erection. He couldn’t fix this now, no way. Keeping others waiting when Lance already knew the truth would mean social suicide if he said anything. He got up, wobbling when he finally was able to stand on his two feet. He stretched up and let out a gentle groan, then moved over to grab his clothing. He was going to stay casual while he was back at the castle. His Blade of Marmora suit was too constricting for him at a time like this. When Keith slipped on his jacket, he had to take it off and tie it around his waist, rubbing at his arms. It felt rough against his skin and made him feel hotter. Long sleeves in the castle seemed like a good idea, but with his heat too close for comfort, it wasn’t the brightest idea. Then he moved to grab one of the stronger patches to wear over his scent gland, knowing that he was closer to his heat than what he would have thought. 

Keith walked out of his room and headed straight to the lounge. The conversation was dangerous, but it seemed not severe enough to be in the command room. Keith felt a nervous and angered air when he walked into the room, playing with his own fingers a little bit as he glanced around to everyone. The walk had seemed interminable and dreadful, but the walk into the room was even longer and more terrible. All eyes were on him as soon as the door hissed open, and he fidgeted a little nervously. There was this instinct to head straight to Lotor and wrap his arms around him, but he stopped himself from doing so. 

“Keith,” Shiro was the first one to speak up, moving close. “We have a question for you, and it’s a grave question. Please answer this honestly. Would you feel safer staying at Central Command instead of here?” He rested a hand on his shoulder, eyeing him thoughtfully. 

Keith glanced off to the side, taking a quick glance towards Lotor, then glanced to Shiro. He nodded his head quietly, face a little flushed, “I-It’s not what you think, though--”

“No, I personally think it is a good idea for you to stay at a place that might be safer from a fight. Central Command, while it moves often, it tends to stand still at times and is never really attacked. While I would feel better if you were to stay at one of the allied planets, I’m sure Lotor will make sure you’re in good hands.” It was a quick change from the air Shiro was giving off, but his cut-off shocked everyone in the room.

Keith glanced to Lotor and spoke. “Is this really okay with you for me to stay there. We would have to leave… Now, or at least soon. I don’t know why, but I think… I think I could be starting my heat in the next three days… Or so…” He let out a shaky breath and scratched at the patch on his neck. He hated patches. They were obnoxious, especially this close to his heat. “God, I… I can’t take this.” 

Keith removed the patch, and quickly all the alphas in the room took a step back, Shiro more so. Lance earlier had not been affected considering Keith’s scent was muffled by the ones from the night previously, but with Keith being more alert and on edge, it was amplified. Keith couldn’t help but flinch at the obvious discomfort from the alphas in the room, rubbing his arm slightly. He was never good in this type of situation, but he knew the only reason why they stood their ground currently was because they all had self-restraint.

Except for Lotor.

Keith could see Lotor visibly shaking, fists clenched, and it only made Keith sigh. He wanted him fucking him, an aspiration to feel his cock stretching him out once again, just like last night which felt incredible. Keith tried to keep his trembling down, but he could barely do so. Allura was quick to respond to the situation by grabbing the patch and quickly placing it back onto Keith’s gland. 

“You cannot be doing that, Keith. There are three alphas present in the room. Come on now. We should get you to Central Command.” 

Keith slowly nodded his head, taking one last look towards Lotor, before leaving the room with the beta female. She was quiet when walking out of the room, but once the door hissed closed, she was quick to open her mouth. 

“Keith, are you sure about this? I do not want Lotor… doing something to you when you are vulnerable and we are not around. Do you perhaps wish for one of this to accompany you? I could, or perhaps Hunk could be of assistance in taking care of you such as bringing you food and water; ensuring your safety?” 

Keith shook his head. “I understand your concern, Allura, but I believe that Lotor will be able to take proper care of me as long as he can keep himself in order.” He then closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I know Lotor is an alpha, but having an alphas scent close enough to where I can smell it will be soothing enough. Shiro would give me his blanket that I could put in my nest, but I don’t feel anything towards him besides him being a friend. He helped me out. Just Lotor being close alone will help me so much and help me get through this, Allura. So please, I need to be in a safer space right now, and the castle is not safe with us being constantly attacked. My last heat was hell when I kept getting interrupted, you know.” 

“But what if Central Command gets brutally attacked?” 

“Allura…”

“Keith.” 

Allura was glaring now, arms crossed as she halted in the middle of the hallway. “I am just worried for you, that is all. You need to understand the rest of the team and I are worried because we do not know what Lotor is capable of. As long as you accept this, you must face the consequences if you are unwilling to have someone else there for you, then you have to face them.”

“Allura! Everything is going to be okay! Just leave it alone!” Keith yelled, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Please… I need to get there now… Just let me get my things and leave… Please.” He could cry right then and there, and he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to cry in front of Allura when he was like this.   

“Kei-”

“PLEASE!” 

Allura stayed quiet the rest of the way to the pod.

  
  


The walk to the ship was awkward and long. Keith had fetched his things while on the way, his body trembling from the anger he felt earlier. Allura had taken things too far by continuing to bug Keith on a pressing matter, and ever since then, Keith felt on edge. He couldn't control his anger with him being this close to his heat, causing Allura to stay deathly quiet.

Lotor arrived at the ship, speaking to Allura for a moment to ensure that she was okay with the situation at hand. He spoke of the arrangements that would be made and how taken care of Keith would be. While Lotor had never taken care of an omega before, he would try to handle it the best he could.

And Keith was flushed when he realized how he would take care of the situation.

Once on the ship, Lotor purred towards Keith, wrapping his arms around him. Keith wrapped his arms around him as well, burying his face into his chest. Keith felt warm and safe when he was in his arms like this; he felt like his whole world was piecing back together. Keith nuzzled into Lotor over and over again, scenting him as he pressed kisses to his chest and neck when Lotor leaned down. 

Lotor chuckled, moving from Keith which caused Keith to let out a moan. “What are you doing…?” He asked, following him to the cockpit. 

“I have to fly, of course. I cannot stay here and look suspicious. I would not want anyone to storm in here and catch us doing indecent things…” Lotor did eye Keith for a moment, but shook his head and sat down. “Would you care to sit on my lap? I would rather not have you sitting on the floor or in the back where I cannot see you.” 

Keith was quick to respond by moving onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He buried his face into his gland, pressing kisses to it, even lapped at it, moving his hand to take off his patch. He tugged it off gently, throwing it off to the side in slight anger. He could feel Lotor tense and then relax underneath him when he pressed his face against Keith’s scent gland. Lotor moved his head away and started up the ship. Keith was trying to hold himself back while Lotor was focused on getting them back to Central Command. Central Command was not too far away, but it was far enough out of reach to where neither of them would be disturbed.

It took all of Keith’s strength not to give in to his desires and have Lotor take him while they were on the ship. 

Once arriving at Central Command, Lotor was quick to get Keith’s things out of the ship and into his private room. Lotor had quite the large room to sleep in, very well equipped for Keith’s heat. It seemed like Lotor had even called ahead for Keith, which made Keith’s heart soar. He found himself flopping onto the rather comfortable bed, even nuzzling into it. Lotor hadn’t quite gotten to sleep in it yet, so it smelled like nothing, but Keith knew that would only be perfected overtime now that Lotor would be here and not at the castle. 

“Where would you like to set up your nest, Keith?” Lotor asked, placing the items onto the bed with a curious look on his face.

“Mmm… On the bed,” Keith whispered, moving to grab all the blankets and pillows. “Do you have any casual wear you have worn before, or… Suits?” He questioned, watching as Lotor moved from across the room and to the closet. He tilted his head once again, but he saw that Lotor was taking out a small basket.

“I had my things sent here from the castle. These are my most recently worn undersuits for my armor. Will this help?”

Keith nodded his head quickly. “It most definitely will.” 

  
  


The nest building process was swift and easy. Lotor was there to rub his scent all over certain items Keith presented, and Keith let out gentle purrs here and there in satisfaction on how well his nest was built. He felt exhaustion already creeping up on him, but Keith was also starving. He let out a gentle whimper as he pressed his face into a pillow. Lotor began rubbing Keith’s back, a small chuckle escaping his lips when he heard a rumbling in Keith’s stomach. 

“Hungry?”

Keith nodded his head slowly and glanced up towards him. “Very…”

“Shall I get us some food and bring it here?”

Keith nodded his head, eyeing him sadly. “Do you have to leave me all alone, though?”

“I want the food to be a surprise. I shall be back rather quickly, Keith. Do not fret,” Lotor pressed a kiss to his forehead then moved to leave the room. 

“Don’t be long…” Keith let out weakly, then rested his head back onto the pillow. “I’ll miss you…” He whispered himself, then nuzzled more into the pillow. It smelled a little like Lotor, but not enough to satisfy him completely. He continued to nuzzle into the pillow, forcing back tears as he squeezed it tightly. “Come back…” He only had heard Lotor’s footsteps leave seconds ago, but still, it hurt. 

Keith wanted his alpha there with him. He wanted to feel Lotor’s arms wrapped around him and never let him go. He waited, and he waited happily until finally, everything was okay when he smelled Lotor entering the room. He sat up and stared at the two plates in his hands, widening his eyes as he saw how good the food looked. When he took another whiff of the air, he let out a shaky moan and leaned back on the bed. That smelled heavenly. 

“Do you like it?” Lotor asked, setting his plate down on the bed and then shifted to sit on the bed. He watched as Keith seized the plate, smiling as he began to devour it. “I am guessing so.”

Keith nodded his head expeditiously, pressing a soft kiss to Lotor’s arm when he veered close to Lotor. He then stared down towards the empty plate in shock, only to begin laughing to himself. He set the plate off to the side and rested his head against Lotor’s shoulder. He was warm and soft, causing Keith to snuggle closer to him. 

“You should rest, Keith. These next few days will be tough for you,” Lotor said, running his fingers through his hair as he nonchalantly finished his food. “I want you to relax and lay down. I understand it is very hard for you, considering you have always been on your feet, but this time I need you to relax, or it will put me in distress.” 

Keith nodded his head and moved to huddle underneath the blankets. He waited for Lotor, watching as he finished up his food quietly, and watched as he began taking off his armor. The more armor that was off, the better Keith felt. He could smell Lotor better, and God it made him tremble. He was happy with his situation, keeping down his arousal as he watched the man strip off everything until all he could see was his back. 

“Come here… Just like that…” Keith shifted to strip off his own clothing. Skin to skin contact. This was what he needed. “Please, Lotor… Cuddle with me…” 

Lotor smiled and crawled underneath the blanket, wrapping his arms around Keith’s body once Keith entirely stripped, pressing him as close as he could. The skin-to-skin contact was amazing to Keith. It made his shivering go away, his face pressing against his neck, his body flushed against his. Keith ran his fingers through Lotor’s hair, eyes staring deep into his, communicating non-verbally to each other. To Keith, this felt right. He felt like he was somewhere he should be at the moment, not somewhere he shouldn’t be. This was precisely what he wanted.

“Goodnight, Keith…” 

“Goodnight, Lotor…” Keith snuggled in closer and closed his eyes, falling asleep not long after the soft words spoken. He was falling for Lotor, and he was falling hard.


	4. Agonizing Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's heat is agonizing, but Lotor makes it better.

Preparing for a heat was something Lotor had never done before. It was strange fetching things for another being when he was the one who had always sat there and had items fetched for him. Keith’s scent was compelling, causing Lotor a great deal of stress and worry as well as quite a bit of arousal. He tried to keep it down, of course, only pleasing Keith when he needed to be pleased, and that’s all he was there for. There were emotions involved, Lotor knew this. He could sense them radiating off of Keith everytime they gazed into each other’s eyes.

They had moments such as that often. 

But when Keith’s heat arrived, all hell broke loose.

  
  


Keith should have warned Lotor that his heat was intense, he knew he should have. He also should have informed him that his scent was uncontrollable. No scent patch could mask it, and no other person could control it themselves (especially considering it was only usually by their scent). His heat triggers ruts, and he would always have to be relocated when he was back at the Garrison to a more comfortable a safe space for him. Keith always felt like he was the root of many problems, but he tried to ignore this root and branched onto something else. 

But this time, his heat hit him like a truck.

The warmth was overwhelming, devouring Keith and making him feel dizzy. He had been laying down on the bed, Lotor off to the side and reading something on the tablet. Information; important data; a book; Lotor was reading it all. It was a compelling distraction, but not when Keith’s scent was amplified to a maximum power that not even Lotor could control his submission. Keith was trembling, pressing a hand to his mouth as he closed his eyes and pushed his knees together. Everything felt hot, his hands moving on instinct to pull everything off of his body. 

Lotor snapped his head up when there was that lingering scent in the air, resting his tablet on the table nearby to rush to Keith’s bedside. There was this instinct, this need to protect, that Lotor had to follow or he would be considered a bad partner, but his whole body trembled with want and need for Keith. He felt the heat surging through him, sourcing downwards as he felt his own arousal itch and make him ache. 

This was what he had been dying for.

Keith shifted on the bed and immediately looped his arms around Lotor’s neck, a small purring rumbling in his chest as he nuzzled into his scent gland and tugged on the shirt he had been wearing. He tugged it all the way off and pulled Lotor down, scenting him more by nuzzling into his scent gland. He moaned at the smell, feeding off of it as he lapped his tongue against Lotor’s scent gland. His arousal increased the more he lapped at his scent gland, parting his lips to mouth at it, breath hitting hot and fiercely. 

Lotor couldn’t take it anymore. His cock ached against the fabric of his clothing, and his mind went fuzzy. A rut was being triggered in him, too soon for comfort either way so he knew this would have been a problem, but he should have prepared better for it. He did not want to use his aggression on Keith. Hurting Keith would be the worst mistake of his life, but he could hardly think anymore. All Lotor wanted to do was breed Keith. He threw everything out the window the moment he buried his face into his gland and inhaled his scent. 

They were fucked. This had been a bad idea. 

Keith let out a groan and tugged Lotor onto him, pressing his body up against his. He was hot, wet, and horny. His face was flushed as well as most of his skin, his cock hard and standing at attention. Lotor could not resist the temptation any longer, his hand grasping at Keith’s cock, wishing to relieve Keith’s tension, wanting to make sure he felt good, safe, and warm. His hand moved nice and slow against his cock, getting off on the soft sounds escaping Keith’s lips. They were small, tiny even, and Lotor ached to fuck him right here and right now. 

“Alpha… Please…” Keith cried out gently. “Give me what I want…” He was shaking badly, legs willingly spreading out for the alpha, cock twitching and throbbing in his hand. This is exactly what Keith wanted. He wanted to feel this sort of pleasure while in heat. He had never had a partner when he was in his heat, so this would definitely be an experience for him. “Please… No more waiting… No more teasing…”

Lotor was quick to comply. He shifted on the bed, getting right in between Keith’s legs. He leaned down and began to place kisses all over his chest and stomach, sliding his tongue against the hot, perspiring skin. Keith tasted delicious, and Lotor wanted more of a taste. He slid down more, panting against his skin, watching as Keith squirmed and arched his back, pushing his hips forward to try and gain some sort of friction between them, whether it be from rubbing against Lotor’s chest or his stomach; he needed something.

“Lotor… Want you inside of me…” 

Lotor groaned and moved back up to press kisses to Keith’s gland once against. He nipped and nibbled on it, panting softly as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Keith’s twitching cunt. It slid slow and easy against the folds, Lotor pressing it hard down on Keith’s clit when he rubbed against it. Then he pushed back down to push the tip against his twitching entrance, slipping it in before slipping it out over and over again. Keith was crying, gripping the sheets tightly as tears slid down his cheeks. Lotor was overwhelming him, and this is precisely what Lotor wanted.

Then Lotor shoved his cock deep inside of Keith, causing Keith to let out a soft scream of pleasure.

Immediately, Lotor began to fuck into Keith. He placed his hands on the pillow on both sides of his head. He rocked his hips nice and slow, gentle with him at first since he knew he could hurt Keith. There was this small part of him left that did know not to hurt this male since he was precious to him, but another part of him wanted to fuck him as hard as he was able to; he wanted to make him scream and cry until he couldn’t even speak anymore. Lotor’s cock was as hard as a rock at this point, and Keith’s moans didn’t make anything better.

“More, haaa…” 

Keith rocked his hips back and forth against Lotor’s movements, toes curling at the sensations he felt. It was just like the first time they fucked. Lotor’s ridges were overwhelming Keith to the point that he almost felt like cumming already. They rubbed against Keith’s sweet spot repeatedly, and Keith was never good at keeping in his release whenever he was in a heat. Using toys that had a vibration setting was always tough for him. He found himself cumming multiple times at a time. Sometimes it would be up to five times, sometimes only three. It depended on how rested he was. 

Lotor was surprised the moment he felt Keith tighten around his cock, the omega letting out a loud cry of pleasure when he came both around Lotor’s cock and on his body. That made Lotor press on further, fucking Keith with reckless abandon, moving his hands now to grip at his hips and move his body along with his movements. Keith tried to move his hips alongside Lotor’s movements, trying not to seem useless as he arched his back into the pleasure and continuously cried out. Lotor showed absolutely no mercy, grunts and moans leaving his lips as he couldn’t contain his excitement and lust for Keith. 

“Like that, omega? My omega slut? Oh, you look so precious underneath me, Keith. You make me want to fuck you over and over again, even when I am far too tired to press on. I want to lazy fuck you, fuck you roughly, fuck you slowly; I want to fuck you in many different areas and ways…” Lotor enjoyed the reaction he got out of Keith with the words he said. He could feel Keith’s insides twitch around his cock; he watched as Keith’s cock twitched with excitement. “I want you to feel my cock drive into you for hours and hours on end…” 

“Lotor, ha…” Keith let out in a whine. “Please… I beg of you… Give me exactly that…” He shifted his hips harder, legs spread as wide as he could manage to spread them, eyes gleaming with undeniable lust as his gaze fell upon Lotor’s. There was this burning sensation deep inside of Keith's stomach, the arousal he was experiencing being the worst of them all. Having Lotor here and in the flesh, without them being mated, was awful for Keith. He wanted to be mated with him.

Lotor couldn’t take the heat anymore. He let out a soft, animalistic whine as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his scent gland. He purred as he fucked into Keith with more strength and speed, hearing the beautiful moans falling from Keith's lips that turned into soft cries. He could hear Keith's wet cunt, only causing Lotor to fuck into Keith harder. It was fuel to the already raging fire that he could not control. He wanted this, and he needed this, but luckily he had enough self-restraint to keep himself from bonding Keith right here and now. He knew that the others would not be as easily forgiving as Keith would be if they bonded.

Keith continued to move his hips to the movement of Lotor’s cock. He let out a loud cry, tightening up incredibly around the alpha’s cock, releasing hard and all over his body. Lotor didn’t stop moving in the intense heat, only fucking Keith at his optimal speed and strength. Keith lived for it; he loved the pace that had been set and loved how Lotor treated him. Keith could not stop his whole body from trembling as he was fucked into the bed, grunting when their positions were moved and he was suddenly on his side with the other fucking into him. Lotor had Keith's leg raised high in the air, gripping and groping his thighs as he pumped his thick cock deep inside of Keith’s aching hole. Keith was drooling at the places Lotor hit. He could feel him rubbing up against his sweet spot relentlessly, stirring around to hit all his walls and sensitive areas.

Lotor somehow knew how to fuck him better than someone with experienced, and Keith had had none before. 

Keith let out an even louder cry the next time he released, this time moaning more considering Lotor was pumping him full of cum, and yet he continued to move his hips, fucking deep into the male underneath him. He couldn't stop moving when he loved how food he felt. Lotor needed to experience this feeling for a long time. If he stopped now, he would be very disappointed in himself. Lotor had a lot of stamina and strength to push on.

So did Keith.

Keith was a drooling, crying mess under the alpha as he moved his hips as hard as he could manage to. Keith's moans turned from soft cries to loud screams of pleasure, rutting up against the cock that pounded into him mercilessly. This was precisely what he needed. He needed his cock fucking him over and over again. Keith needed Lotor pleasuring him and giving him something he without a doubt wanted the most. Lotor was giving him the absolute word right now. He was giving him all his desires and wants all at once, and it was absolutely overwhelming to Keith, yet there was nothing wrong with being too overwhelmed by him. This was what Keith wanted; this was why he left a safe space for something that could potentially be more dangerous.

Lotor was closer to his second release, but the more he fucked into Keith, the more he realized that he could very well be knotting him this time. He let out a gentle groan and pushed Keith back onto his back this time, hand pressed against his chest as the other gripped his hip. He tilted his head back as he fucked into him as hard as he could manage to. Keith arched his back and let out another whine and faint cry before releasing once again all over their bodies, and that’s what threw Lotor over the edge. He forced his cock deeper into his body, fucking him until his knot was all the way inside of Keith and inflated. He released with a loud grunt, leaning down to press his face into his neck, purring when he nuzzled into Keith’s scent gland. He smelled so good… Lotor could get high off of his scent. He could become too addicted to this scent. It amazed him how easily Keith could rile him up, but he could also easily soothe him with this scent alone. 

Keith let out a gentle groan and wrapped his legs around Lotor’s waist, pressing kisses to his neck over and over again. Keith was a little calm now, but he knew anything could rile him up once again. His heat could come at him again and make him beg for Lotor to give him something he couldn’t offer at the moment. While Keith did want more from Lotor, feeling satisfied was such a strange feeling, and he wanted to experience it for a little while longer. He loved being able to relax with Lotor pressed up against him, deep inside of him yet unmoving; perfectly still and lax. This was not something Keith had been expecting. 

“You are rather warm…” Lotor slurred slightly, drowning in Keith’s thick scent at the moment. He pressed more kisses to his neck than ever before, wanting to shower him with complete love and affection. It was nice to have someone there for him when he was in his rut like this. While Keith was the cause for this sudden rut, he was there to help alleviate the pain, and that’s what mattered. He didn’t scream at him to leave nor did Lotor. Lotor always hated it when his rut came around, but now there was no reason to hate it. “Want to mate you…” He whispered into his ear, causing Keith to shiver.

Keith wanted that, too. He wanted that so bad, yet he couldn’t get it. Even he knew in his moment of haziness that they couldn’t bond or everyone would know, and he didn’t want anyone to know about them. He didn’t want to be shunned again from everyone or treated as if he were a criminal. Keith knew that Lotor was somewhat on thin ice since Allura could never fully trust him, but Keith didn’t want that. He wanted something more stable, and he wanted everyone to believe Lotor. He wished he didn’t have to hide this, but it had only been several days since they’ve started their relationship, so Keith shouldn’t have anything to worry about. 

Except Keith wanted Lotor and him to go public to his friends when it came around time to do something of the sorts. 

Keith was relaxed for a little while longer after having said nothing to the male. Lotor understood, Keith knew this, but Keith also didn’t want him to think that Keith had no say on the matter and didn’t want to bond with him. Keith did *want to bond with him. Many thoughts were running in his head all at once, and Keith didn’t like it. He didn’t like dealing with relentless ideas that weighed heavily on his body. His brain was scattered, mentally unstable, and he was going in between wanting to feel something moving inside of him and with things about him and Lotor. 

Keith would never want Lotor to feel bad about himself, nor did he ever want Lotor to become evil again. He wanted Lotor to stay who he is and never let him go. Keith needed Lotor to remain good, or Keith knew he would be fucked over. That was something he didn’t want - no, he didn’t need that. Keith needed this stability; they both needed some sort of security or foundation that they could build off of to start a right and proper relationship. 

Keith held secrets though, always, and he was never one to give out his secrets until he felt ready (which was rarely ever).

“Lotor…” Keith breathed out and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I want to bond, too, but we have to wait…” Keith hated waiting, yet he would have to wait. He felt like waiting was the worst thing to ever have existed, yet waiting was a part of his whole entire life. What could he do about that? Nothing. 

“Waiting is too much for me…” Lotor whispered and moved to mark up his neck and kiss gently at his shoulder. “Keith, ah… Keith…”

Keith felt like he was in heaven. There was this small part of him telling him to stop saying no to his desires and let it all happen, but he would be judged from all of his team, and even the Blades would judge him to their heart's content. He didn’t want that. He wanted to be appreciated by all of them. While he wasn’t as needy for the affection and attention…

What was he thinking about again?

There was this sudden surge of arousal coursing through Keith, but even as he felt it, he knew that it would be a bad situation considering they were knotted and stayed in place. Keith wanted to move and stay moving, but with their situation, he could only tug, and it would eventually cause Keith pain. Lotor wished to prevent this, but for him to avoid this, he would have to make sure that Keith stayed perfectly still and kept his arousal from reaching a peak that neither of them could control. Lotor moved his hand down to play with Keith’s cock, shifting so he could lay on his back with Keith on top of him. 

“I… Haa… I have an idea…” Lotor admitted, immediately moving to grab something from the desk next to the bed. The drawer was within reach, so Lotor was able to pull it open enough to grasp what was within it.

A sex toy? 

Keith stared at it with parted lips, licking his lips slowly. This was precisely what he needed. He found himself panting a little bit, making grabby hands for the toy, but that only made Lotor shake his head as he moved it away from out of reach. Then he moved it back but to Keith’s backside. He slid the toy up and down between his cheeks, sighing when it slid easily along his puckered hole. This was what Lotor wanted. He wanted to please Keith in two different ways, and he figured he would have to need a toy eventually. Even in his slight dizzy spell from the apparent arousal, he felt as well (his cock twitched deep inside of Keith, his hips slightly moved for some sort of friction) he could concentrate on something even when he didn’t want to. There was this animalistic drive to just pound away at him until Keith couldn’t see straight, but it was his and his body’s mistake to not knot him. There was just this instinct to do so. 

“You want this inside of your tight little ass, Keith?” Lotor purred towards him. “Do you deserve it, omega?” 

Keith nodded his head quickly, letting out a tiny little whine when he felt Lotor pressing the toy a little harder against his ass. This felt so good to him, yet all the torture and teasing was killing him. He wanted to use his aggression on Lotor and force him to fuck him with the toy he was rubbing up against him, but he needed to be good, or Lotor would definitely not be happy if he tried to force him. 

“I deserve it… Please…” Keith whispered gently. “Give me the toy… Your knot isn’t going to go down for a while…” Keith let out a gentle groan and pushed hard against the toy. He needed this. He needed this so fucking bad. 

“Alright, alright…” Lotor sighed and pressed the tip of the toy against his aching entrance. “Perhaps I should prepare you?”

Keith shook his head. “No… I…”

“Played with yourself? I know…” Lotor chuckled and pressed the tip of the toy into his body. He pushed it in and out before finally beginning to slide the rest deep inside of Keith. “Oh, baby… You are trembling. Are you okay…?”

Keith nodded his head slowly. “Yes… I am…” He then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, nuzzling into Lotor happily. He wanted to press against the toy, but he didn’t. He couldn’t in this position no matter how much he wanted to. “Please… Fuck me hard with the toy…” He then pressed a rough kiss to his lips. Lotor immediately began kissing back, forcing Keith’s lips to part so he could slide his tongue deep inside of Keith’s mouth. “Haa…”

Lotor began to move the toy in and out of Keith at a faster pace, relentlessly pounding the toy into Keith’s ass, searching for Keith’s prostate the more he pushed the toy in and out of his ass. Keith let out loud moans, increasingly louder once he began to abuse his prostate. It felt so good to Keith that he needed to gain some friction on his cock, which meant moving only slightly to rub it in between their bodies. He tilted his head back when Lotor moved the toy faster inside of him, panting to catch his breath every so often. He was constantly consumed by the pleasure that remembering to breathe seemed impossible for him. 

“Lotor, ah! Lotor!” 

Lotor did move his hips slightly, but not enough to hurt Keith with his tugging. His cock was achingly hard and pulsating deep inside of his cunt, twitching enough to show that he was ready to release the more he rut up against Keith. He slammed the toy deep inside of Keith, pressing kisses all over his neck and lips. Keith snuggled a little more into Lotor and whined loudly, only to then cry out when he released in between their body. 

Lotor’s hand twitched, and he ended up releasing deep inside of Keith again, panting into his ear as he pressed kisses to his ear. His pants were soft and quiet, his other hand rubbing Keith’s back slowly to help soothe him as he tried to ride out the intense pleasure. It felt good to make someone submit to him and feel this pleasure. It was apparent Keith had never felt this way before up until now from how his body trembled, and it made Lotor feel incredible.

“More… more…” Keith whined, rutting against Lotor’s stomach slightly, grunting angrily when the knot was stopping him from doing what he wanted to do the most: Ride him. “Ah…!’ He widened his eyes when he felt the toy slam deep into him once again, causing Keith to bury his face into his chest and dig his nails into his shoulders.

The next few days were undoubtedly going to be long.  


 

* * *

 

Lotor felt this intense heat. His rut had gotten far worse than what he would have ever imagined, but he knew he had to notify Voltron that Keith was safe and okay. In a moment where he could think adequately and stomach the thought of wearing clothing, he put on his proper attire and set up a transmission. It took a moment, which was irritating, but he let out a sigh the moment he saw Shiro standing tall and proud and Allura with her arms crossed.

“You should have called yesterday. What have you been doing that was so important?”

“Excuse me, Princess, but I do not have the time to tend to your every need and standards. I have been outside of the room Keith is currently pleasuring himself in and making sure he gets some whiff, as you put it, of an alpha. I am tending to his every need, so if you could please.” Lotor tried not to sound irritated, but he let venom drip from his words. “Do you understand what I am trying to say to you? Or would you like for me to repeat myself?”

Shiro widened his eyes, waiting to see what Allura would do. Lotor only crossed his arms and stared towards the screen, wanting to leave the conversation. He was grateful for the transmission just being from the waist up. Lotor was aroused, his body wanting to tremble but he willed it to not do so. Say something, he wished to groan. He needed to get back to his omega. It was only day three of his heat, and it only got worse. Lotor wanted to bond with Keith to make everything better, and yet there was nothing he could do.

“If you could please let me leave, that would be just fine.” Lotor sighed. “Especially since, you know, you are wasting my time by saying absolutely nothing like idiots. I am irritated with this call and wish to only communicate via… Text.” 

“I would rather see you and hear you personally to ensure you are not using Keith for your own personal pleasure. He is an omega, and we only wish to keep him safe. Do you understand that?” Allura was quite upfront with her words, crossing her arms. “Why are you becoming so defensive over communicating with us like this? Is there something you are hiding?”

Lotor gritted his teeth and glared at her through the feed. He then scoffed, shaking his head. “You think lowly of me, Princess, even if you did decide to throw me a party to show your alliance with me. I am done with this conversation. Keith is safe, and I will not show you that he is. I will call tomorrow.” He then cut off the feed before another word could be said. He knew they would trust his words. If they knew what’s good for them, they wouldn’t dare to come to central command to personally check up on Keith.

Lotor was quick to shrug off his armor and head straight to the room. He could just smell and hear Keith from where he was walking, and it only made him increase the pace of his footing more. He was quick to enter the room, shrugging off the body suit and throwing it down to the ground. He let out a soft gasp when he felt arms wrapping around his body, causing him to shake slightly when he felt Keith pressing up against him hard. Lotor could not help but move his body slowly against Keith’s, feeling how much he was throbbing and how hot his body was.

Keith automatically knew that Lotor was an alpha, it made Lotor feel strong and powerful. 

“Alpha, please…” Keith mumbled. “I have been waiting for far too… long…” He groaned and then pressed a kiss to his lips. It was sloppy, messy even, but Lotor didn’t have the time to try and properly kiss Keith. His alpha was hungry and pushing him to the bed now. “Yes mm…” Keith moaned against his lips, sliding his tongue slowly against Lotor’s tongue. 

Lotor was trembling as he pushed Keith down onto the bed. He immediately spread Keith’s legs out, pressing the tip of his cock against his twitching cunt. “Here?” He hummed, growling when he saw Keith panting hard. “Or… Here?” He slid the tip of his cock down to the entrance of his ass, licking his lips slowly. “Or how about both?”

Keith quickly nodded his head, moving to hold his knees close to his chest, wanting to give the alpha better access to his body. He tilted his head back when he felt the shaft of Lotor’s cock sliding up and down against his twitching holes. Keith could barely hold his grip on his knees as he shook, but he still managed to do so as he felt him press the tip into his cunt. It only made Keith moan out softly, moaning louder the more he forced his cock in. When Keith felt the knot pressing against his hole, that’s when he let out a gentle cry.

Oh, this is precisely what Lotor wanted. 

Lotor fucked into his cunt a few times. He pulled out and switched to his ass, pushing in with slightly more force and slammed right into his prostate. Over and over again he switched, overwhelming Keith to the point of cumming hard within two and a half minutes. Lotor only pounded into him faster, gripping Keith’s side and gave them little squeezes. It felt so good to fuck Keith again after being away from him for too long, even if two long was around thirty minutes or so. Keith was a feisty little thing, especially when he had been dressing up (hence his tardiness to communicating with the leader of Voltron and the Princess). He couldn't stop touching Lotor, begging to be fucked, and then forcefully took matters into his own hands when he was given a no.

Lotor liked the slight dominance that came out of Keith, but he was the one who was a dominating figure in their relationship. 

“Alpha! Alpha!” Keith cried out loudly, rocking his hips as hard as he could manage to in his position. His hips were moving in a way that made Lotor grunt and moan. His insides, while having been abused over and over again, were still extremely tight and squeezing him. “Ahhn~!”

Lotor gritted his teeth and leaned down to shove his tongue into his mouth, sliding it against his tongue. He cupped his cheek and moved his hips as hard as he could manage to, still continuing to switch between his ass and cunt. He loved watching the slick splatter from his relentless pounding and loved how even muffled his moans were loud and compliant. 

“Mm… Keith… You taste amazing…” Lotor growled against his lips, panting when he pulled away to sit up. He didn't even give him a warning, only soft grunts as he fucked into him one last time before releasing deep inside of his body. He did pull out at some point to stroke some of his cum onto Keith's body, grinning at the sight before him. Keith was releasing once again at this moment. “What a dirty omega.”

Keith pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as he let out a soft whimper. It felt good to get out some of his stress like this. He hated leaving his team, but he did need this. He did need to get fucked like crazy. He needed the sweet release of sexual pleasure, or he would be too irritable after his heat. It wasn't his fault he was generally like that after a heat, but who could blame him? Only using plastic and fake shit to get him off for almost or a whole week? Of course, he was going to be irritable.

“Keith…” Lotor leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Even if it has been such a short amount of time… I find myself falling in love with you…”

In a moment of no haze, Keith widened his eyes in shock. He stared at him in disbelief. Lotor was falling for him? What was going on? He flinched and glanced off to the side. “I am as well…” He hated to admit to his feelings, but what could he do in a situation like this? There was nothing he could do to avoid his feelings. He wanted Lotor to know his feelings, primarily when he was in a compromising position like this, or he would be viewed and labeled as terrible for saying he couldn’t comment to that.

“You have given me so much in such a short amount of time… Helping me during my heat really is… amazing. Thank you…”

“You're helping me during my rut! While this did trigger it, there is nothing wrong with that…” Lotor leaned down to press kisses all over his face. “I have never fallen in love before. It is quite a foreign feeling. You are giving me everything, and that is all I could ask for…”

Keith closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You sap. You're lucky I was satisfied by what you just did…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “How did the little meeting go?” 

Lotor groaned and pressed against him once again. “Do not even begin to mention it. All I thought about was fucking you when I was gone. They were irritating me, and I am sure they think I will have my way with you against your will. It is pathetic how untrusting they are of me despite having thrown me an extravagant party in my honor…”

Keith blinked and stared at him for a moment. He glanced off to the side and rubbed the back of Lotor’s neck slowly. “I'm sorry… I'm sure they trust you with everything else, it's just I'm an omega and… I'm surrounded by alpha scents everywhere all the time.” He then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, a quick peck on the lips. “Don't worry over it, okay?” He rubbed his sides slowly and pressed up against him a little more. “Let's not worry about it. I have the urge to fuck badly again.”

Lotor chuckled and rubbed his little cheeks. “Good. I want you to ride me.”

Keith blinked and shifted to flip their positions. He pressed Lotor down with force, staring into his eyes. He rubbed his cunt along Lotor’s cock, growling at him when Lotor placed his hands on his hips. Lotor shivered when he heard the growl; Keith growling was always the sexiest thing he has ever heard. Keith knew this, so he used it to his advantage always. 

Keith lifted up and pressed the tip of his cock against his cunt, pushing it in and out of his cunt until finally he slammed down onto him and did so hard. He let out a soft cry in pleasure, gripping his cock tightly to stop himself from releasing so quickly. He panted as he stayed there for a moment, trying to relax, so he didn’t cum right away. The heat haze was taking over again, consuming both him and Lotor as Keith’s chest rose and fell. He didn’t want to overdo things, but his mind was telling him to move and fuck the shit out of himself on Lotor's cock.

“Move, baby,” Lotor whispered. He learned the word from Lance, and it seemed that every time he said it Keith would tighten up. It was… Adorable. “Come on, Keith… Move…”

Keith groaned angrily and pressed down a little harder, before then sliding up and down the thick mass. It felt good sliding up against all his walls. Lotor, for anyone else at least, would be far too large. For Keith, he was perfect, fitting into him easily since day one of their relationships. He could never get enough of his massive cock deep inside of him and pulsating so much inside of him.

He could never get enough of it.

“Keith, haa…” Lotor grunted head tilted back as he spread his legs out slightly more to buck up into him a bit. He stopped though when Keith hissed a little, wanting to do all the work for the moment before allowing the other to even take part in anything. Lotor loved it.

Keith slid up and down at a rough and steady pace, slightly faster than what he wanted it to be, but even he couldn’t help himself any longer. He moved all the way up to the tip and would slide his way back down. It always made Keith cry out, no matter how many times he wanted to hold back and tease the man. Alas, Keith had far too many limits when he was in heat and was barely gripping on as is.

So he sped the pace up, fucking down onto him with a little more vigor in his actions. He had his head tilted back as his hands pressed against his chest. It felt so good that he began to drool. He didn't know why he liked this position especially, but there was simply just something about being plowed up into that made things ten times better. Sometimes he felt awful about being different from everyone else, but in a way for him it was good. He was unique and different apart from everyone. They might label him as slutty omega or some shit, but why should he care for their words of no wisdom?

Keith was Keith. 

The movements sputtered when he slammed down and came hard all over his cock and Lotor's body. It felt so good… Though he was met with a surprised when his back was slammed down and into the mattress, causing Keith to gasp and widen his eyes. Lotor pumped into Keith in an animalistic manner, growling and baring his teeth as he teeth as he fucked him. He gripped Keith’s hips hard, losing himself completely in carnal desire. Keith had had no time to recover from his most recent orgasm. He was left a screaming, crying mess of pleasure, unable to properly form words or any coherent thoughts. Lotor left him feeling like jello.

Lotor didn't stop his movements. He didn't want to end his movements, more so focused on fucking into Keith than caring whether or not the omega came. The omega seemed to be going with the flow most of the time, and with his incredible stamina Lotor could go on for quite some time before he officially tired out. Lotor got off on that thought. He got off on the fact that he could go for as long as he wanted until he eventually tired out or had nothing left in him to give. The thought was appetizing… It was like his food, something he needed to eat up at least three times during the day. Lotor was hungry for Keith, and it was the same for the both of them.

This is why Lotor appreciated Keith, grateful they ended up fucking during the party. He wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else. Keith did wonder if this was a form of manipulation, and he only hoped it wasn't, but Lotor didn't think of it like that. He had thought about manipulating the Princess, but meeting Keith had shone a new light onto him. He wanted to be with Keith and only Keith. There was no need for manipulation.

Lotor was genuinely changed in the span of a few weeks, even if they have only been talking for nearly two weeks at most. Keith having tackled him and saved his life, as well as tried to sacrifice himself for the greater good of the rebels and for the sake of Voltron’s survival, was admirable and honorable. He wouldn’t have wanted to meet a different person. He wanted to show Keith that he was willing to give him absolutely everything he could give him.

“Alpha, alpha!” Keith screamed, wrapping his arms tightly around Lotor to pull him closer. Lotor continued to pound into his tight heat, not giving Keith time to catch his breath between orgasms. “Oh, hell, more!”

Lotor gave him more, and Keith loved how much gave him. Lotor was being thrown over the edge though, soon enough gasping as he began to pump his cum deep into Keith’s cunt. Spurt after spurt left him, leaving Keith a mess on the bed as his whole body trembled and twitched.

It felt so good, and both of them were glad that they could make each other feel absolutely amazing.

“Ah… Haa… Lotor… You are amazing at this…”

“As well as you, Keith. You… Feel too good to stop…” Lotor purred. “I never want to stop, omega…”

“Then don't…” Keith breathed.

Lotor smiled warmly. Those words struck him in a way he wouldn't have thought they would.

“I won't.”


	5. Something is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is revealed, but it all doesn't end well.

Keith felt tired after his heat. Lotor had offered to have him rest as he was out on a mission that he did have to sadly complete the moment Keith was done with his heat. While Lotor was exhausted, Keith knew, Lotor couldn’t refuse the mission, or it would seem suspicious that he was resting alongside Keith. It as disappointing, especially since Keith was too hooked on Lotor’s scent. He felt drunk whenever he smelled it, head always spinning and heart always out of control. Keith needed Lotor there…

The days ticked on by and he was being communicated with time after time, which called for Keith hiding underneath the blankets, so they don’t ‘see his mental exhaustion’ (which was, of course, an excuse). When his neck was finally not riddled with marks, he did end up showing his face, trying not to seem too irritated about the team continually checking up on him. He knew that this was because they wanted him safe, but he was nearly twenty at this point. He could control his own thoughts or actions, and he could deal with his own consequences of his actions, as well as he could make his own decisions. If he decided to have an alpha fuck him, then he decided that. No one else should choose this for him, that was for sure.

Finally, when Keith was well rested, Lotor came back. Lotor was smiling when he came into the bedroom, seeing Keith resting peacefully on the bed. This is precisely what Lotor wanted. He wanted to see Keith sleeping in their bed soundlessly, waiting for Lotor to come back for some sort of mission. He watched as Keith stirred, and finally, he turned to face Lotor.

“Lotor…” Keith smiled, slowly sitting up on the bed. “Hey… I was just thinking about you… I was hoping to see you before I am picked up and have to leave for an important mission. How was yours?”

“Nothing too taxing. I only had to go to a planet I once held control for and speak to them personally about my efforts on bringing peace. Shiro seemed a little weird about the situation, but it is what it is.”

“Is he still getting those headaches?”

Lotor shook his head. “It seems they have gone away. They were merely stress headaches, perhaps because I did bring upon quite a bit of stress when I joined the team. He is still the same Shiro you know.”

Keith nodded his head, even smiled again. “Good. I’m glad.” He then played with his own fingers a little bit. “I… Don’t want to go. I want to stay here. God, there are so many things I want to do. I want to wake up with you by my side every day. I want to hold you and do all this other couple shit. I have never been this way before. I’m a changed man, and it’s all your fault.”

“How do you think I feel, Keith?” Lotor chuckled, placing his hands onto Keith’s cheeks to try and soothe him properly. “How do you think I feel about being the son of Zarkon and suddenly going too far soft for my own good? I have always been a soft man, but when meeting you, I felt all my past mistakes are horrifying, and I never wish to relive them or become who I was when they were made.”

Keith sighed and pressed his face into Lotor’s chest when he sat on the bed. “I don’t want to leave you, but I also don’t want to seem suspicious to my… team.” He then pressed kisses here and there to his chest and neck. “I am going to smell like you, and they will know something is wrong, so I need to take a shower before their arrival. I know you love how thick your scent is on me, but I really can’t smell like you…”

Lotor growled in response and pressed kisses to Keith’s scent gland. “I cannot wait for the mission to be over. The moment I see you, I am kissing you as if there is no tomorrow because I will have no self-control when it comes to seeing you again, Keith. I wish I could be around you every second of every single day, but it is simply impossible for us, and it is quite the shame. I only hope you realize that we can be a couple together…”

Keith sighed. “I know…” He then leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “But I can’t… At least not yet.” He then pulled away from him, a small smile on his face. “I have to shower. They will be arriving at any moment. I… I love you, Lotor.”

Lotor’s breath hitched, his eyes widening at that very moment. He felt as if his whole world was being pieced together, and Keith could see it from the look in his eyes the moment those words slipped from his lips. “I love you, too, Keith.”

 

* * *

 

Keith loved missions. He loved the thrill of them and how exciting they were, but this mission felt like it would be dreadful already. Upon arrival, Kolivan was quick to grab Keith when Lotor was around. There was this air of protection surrounding him as if Kolivan suspected something and wanted Keith out of there as soon as possible. Keith couldn’t quite understand it, but he went along with Kolivan, so he didn’t question Lotor’s motives. He wanted to say something, of course, he did, but he tried to avoid the question (especially with Lotor so close and looking at him). He knew the look that he was giving him was one telling him not to say anything or do anything that would make him seem a little more suspicious.

Keith wanted to mouth that he would genuinely miss him, but instead, he gave him a pointed look, turned, and walked off with Kolivan.

“I do not like how he looks at you. He should be looking at someone else, such as the Princess. Not at you, Kit,” Kolivan stared him down. “Did something happen between the two of you while you were there? Is there something you wish to discuss with me?”

“No. It’s none of your business anyways. Nothing happened when I was there. Let’s just complete this mission so I can get everything over with. Is… Krolia coming along?”

“She is,” Kolivan nodded his head, staring at Keith for a little longer. “Do you know what you are doing today, or do I have to inform you again on what your mission is?” He seemed a little tenser. Why? Was it because Keith had just been at a base filled with alphas and he smelled just like some of them?

Keith shook his head. “I know what I have to do. I’m exhausted. I want to get this over with so I can go back.”

“Keith… You do understand how long this mission is? It will take a couple of weeks at most. You must be on your proper game. I will fly us to the coordinates. You rest up in the back. I will wake you, or the ship will when we get there.” Kolivan sighed. “Rest properly. If I find you awake, I will personally drop you off with Voltron, and I will have someone else come along with me. I know how you wish to feel important with the Blades since you hold no position on Voltron anymore. Understand this is for your greater good.”

Keith groaned. He didn’t want to deal with his former team currently. He needed to make sure to avoid them for as long as humanly possible. Keith hadn’t been communicating with them properly ever since he recovered, and he had been hiding most calls. He used the same excuse every time, but he was sure they had stopped buying it after a while. He hoped that this hadn’t been the case, but he knew it was.

“Let’s go…” Keith mumbled, moving to sit in a chair and rest up for the duration of the flight to the coordinates.

  


The moment Keith had left, Lotor was left feeling restless. For some reason, he had this need to protect Keith. This need, this feeling, was manifesting the further away Keith was from him. While Lotor wanted to be around him and wanted to feel Keith pressing up against him, he knew it was his time to leave as well. He headed for his ship and headed straight to the castle to meet with Allura and Shiro. He knew he had missed quite a bit, and he was further behind on his project, but did he truly want to continue with the project? There was no desire for it anymore, especially since he didn’t want to seem like he had been using his first love for sex and emotions so he could get into the head of the team.

Lotor’s feelings were sincere, and he honestly wanted Keith to know this.

When Lotor arrived, he was given pointed looks and angered looks. Lotor crossed his arms when he stood in front of both Allura and Shiro, head tilted to the side. “What have I done to be given such looks? I have been gone for nearly two weeks. Have I committed a crime against the well being of some planet?”

Shiro scoffed. “No, but was it indispensable staying there when Keith was in heat? Was it even necessary having him go to Central Command?”

“How many fights have you been in since we were both gone, Shirogane?” Lotor raised a brow. “Tell me, because you all seem terribly exhausted.” He then nodded his head. “Did you really think that having Keith in such an environment would help him during his heat? I do not think so. You have to think properly for your friend, even if he is not a part of your team any longer.” He sighed, putting his arms to the side. “I would like to help everyone here, and I need to be trusted for this to happen, so trust me. I took amazing care for your friend, and I killed my own father to help everyone. Let this go and let us move on with our lives.”

“I… Alright…” Allura sighed. “I do understand where you are coming from, at least. You have a bright idea of what will happen here as you are the Emperor of the Galra Empire. Let us move on with the mission instead of bickering with you. You helped a great deal with Keith, and for that we commend you.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Lotor smiled, turning to face Shiro. “Now, the mission? I have gained word that it seems a few Galra soldiers are attacking a few of the rebel forces. We must put a stop to it immediately. I had gained word when I was at Central Command, so there is no need to fill me in. I would like to put a stop to this immediately as it pains me that my people are still quite ruthless towards others.”

Shiro nodded his head. “Then let’s begin.”

  


There was still this lingering feeling within Lotor the more time passed as Keith was gone. He wanted to be there with him and dote on him, but he was busy just as everyone else was. Why was he hooked on someone who should not matter much to his previous mission and plans? Each thought he had about Keith always manifested, and excusing himself was only the better deal for everything so no one would smell his arousal or see him act antsy when around others. Time was going by far too slowly, and every comm to Keith and Kolivan made Lotor want to reach out and hold him.

But he had to focus more on missions and things to help out the Blades and Voltron as well.

At one point, when Lotor was given a bed among the paladins, he took off early and decided to rest. He wanted to speak with Keith somehow, but he could never find a way to do so privately and without anyone else knowing. Heading to where Keith would be was compromising a critical mission, and he couldn’t do so without feeling rather guilty about jeopardizing a noticeably critical mission such as this. Still, those thoughts lingered, and those two weeks became increasingly dreadful.

Work on his ships improved more as the time passed. They got much more done within a small amount of time, but still not enough for the ships to be ready. Even if the ships were ready on time, he would want nothing to do with them.

“I think it’s admirable that you were able to face the white lion by yourself, Princess. I fear I would be too aggressive for it and would have never gotten anywhere by being present. I am glad our research had helped you,” Lotor pointed out when they were working on the ships. Allura could not help but flush, but Lotor took barely any notice to it. “I feel like this is furthering along the research on the ships and implementing all this knowledge you have learned will help them put up a good fight against those who dare to defy us.”

“Thank you, Lotor,” Allura said, appreciating his compliments.

Lotor turned back to his work, but more so mulled on his thoughts rather than listening onto the Princess to see if she had something to say. Whenever she did indeed need his attention, she would speak up louder, and Lotor would turn around in confusion. Then, with a sigh, he would turn back to his work and continue to think and process many things, whether it be about Keith or about the information and knowledge he gained from Allura’s abilities.

But the days continued to tick on by, and Lotor grew wary, especially with the empire still torn about. He didn’t know what to do, but one day he hoped to bring the empire to genuine peace and that Sendak was gone for once and for all. Sendak not being anywhere in sight was nerve-wracking, but there was no way to accurately guess his location and know if he would ever turn up or not.

“I have a question about… The Little Blade.”

“Keith, you mean?” Allura chuckled. “But that is quite the cute nickname.”

“I only knew him as such besides the former red paladin. I have a question about Keith. Why did he decide to leave Voltron instead of stay as its leader?” Lotor was genuinely curious about the matter. “It seemed like he could be a proper leader, and he kept a strong connection with Black from what I could gather.” He then turned to face him. “Tell me about him a little?”

“You seem rather interested in Keith? Is there any reason as to why?” Allura raised a brow towards Lotor. “Keith lacked maturity back then, but I feel he is beginning to shape up and needed time to process things. I think he was forced into it and didn’t feel too right for the position. I wish he could return to the red lion, and I could hold my place covering the castle, but who knows what could happen in the future?”

Lotor nodded his head and turned back to his work. “Tell me… A bit about him? I know of the other paladins, but he is the only one I know so little about.”

“Well… Keith lived a hard life on Earth. It seems that he was an… orphan? I am sure he has mentioned it, but his father died in an accident going back into a burning building. He was what they call on Earth a ‘firefighter,’ someone who stops and puts fires out, risking their own life. Keith just only met his mother Krolia, and they have had a wonderful time together, hence why I think he has fully matured and this mission will only bring them together more. I cannot wait for his return in a few days.” Allura was smiling, hands pressing against the ships cool metal. “I only wish he could stay here. As much as I love him working for the Blades, he must feel so out of place being presented human.”

“Perhaps…” Lotor nodded his head. “I am sure he lacked maturity because he was rather young. I feel like he was too overwhelmed. As long as you all took the right measures and gave him a warm goodbye, then I feel like he is alright with the decision he made. He could possibly feel guilty if no one understood him at the time of his leave.” He then shrugged. “Keith seems like a strong character. I have gotten to interact with him several times, and it seems like we relate. I killed my father, his father got killed, which are opposites, but in a way, I never had a father.” He then turned to Allura. “I would love to get closer with him one day if you or Shirogane- Shiro- Would allow it?”

“I… Suppose that could be arranged? I am sure you two did not spend too much time together when Keith was at Central Command since he was a little… Preoccupied. I will let you converse with him at some point, then! He needs to learn more through social interactions anyways.”

“Sounds good,” Lotor nodded his head. “I cannot wait to get the chance of speaking with him once more with a more in-depth conversation.” This was only an excuse. He just wanted to be alone with his omega.

“I do have to warn you that Shiro is rather protective of Keith with them being ‘best friends.’ I feel like he would want to be as close as he could be, especially with Keith being an omega. I will try to get him to stand down, though.”

Lotor tried not to groan. “That would be very appreciated. Thank you, Princess.”

“You are very welcome, Lotor.”

 

* * *

 

The mission was running longer than what Keith would like, but that was the least of Keith’s problems.

After one massive takedown, Keith had to rush to find an area to throw up at. He knew it would call for cleanup, but holding it in did not seem advisable in his situation. He held his stomach, coughing and gagging as he let out all the food he had eaten before his mission. Perhaps it had been all the jostling around from the ship that called for the sickness? Perhaps his food was on the funnier side and was not as well prepared as he had hoped? Kolivan had been suspicious of one thing and had made sure Keith wouldn’t get put on battle missions unless he was in a ship, but now his speculations were growing worse.

“Are you alright, Keith?” Krolia placed a hand on his back, rubbing it slowly as she pushed some of the hair from his face. “You should lie down for a while if you’re feeling this sick…” She was worried, more so than anyone else who walked on by. Kolivan was standing off to the side, but he didn’t know how to handle this situation, especially with this issue being more personal to Keith.

“I’m… I’m fine…” Keith grumbled, but he felt shaky, wobbly even when he stood on his feet properly. “No… No, I’m not fine…”

“Here… Let me take you to your living quarters, and we can talk for a little while? I love getting to know more about my son by our little sessions when we are on our downtime. Come with me. Would you like to see the medic first?”

“Maybe I should… I usually don’t get sick like this, especially after a mission…” Keith sighed, feeling more secure when his mother looped her arm around him and began hauling him off to the medical bay.

“Was there something you ate that could possibly have been bad? I know there aren’t too many options, but we were given a few more when we docked at the mall for a short period of time. They were happy enough to provide us with better sustenance for the time being.” Krolia smiled. “I am grateful that they did. Food goo isn’t always appetizing and can get rather… boring.”

“I know… I don’t think it’s that, though… Maybe I’m just getting sick? It doesn’t make too much sense though since generally we’re in space and…” Keith tried to think, knitting his brows together. It shouldn’t have been his shared heat with Lotor. He knew he had been safe for a while… He took the proper methods to help reduce the stress from his heat and shortened the effects of it.

Didn’t he?

Keith mulled over it on his way to the medical bay. Once there, a series of tests were done, some that seemed too unnecessary that Keith would refuse. Though, the look on the doctor’s face made Keith flinch. This wasn’t good. He shook his head.

“I’m just sick, right?”

“I think… You should take the results yourself and read it over.” Minan spoke, glancing towards Krolia. “More so than anything, you should rest. I cannot know for certain with human tests results, but I do believe that one is correct.” She then walked away from the pair, leaving Krolia confused.

Keith stood up, frustrated, and walked out of the room. Krolia followed closely behind and confused, watching as Keith sat down on the bed with his eyes gazing down towards the paper. He wasn't happy with the results, so what could be so bad for Keith that he would feel so panicked over a situation?

“Keith…”

Keith opened up the pair and felt his heart sink. His face was flushed, eyes immediately water but he tried to choke down a sob. “No…” He gripped the paper tightly in his hands, but then let it fall onto the ground when he pressed his hands to his face. “God…”

“Keith, please. What’s wrong?” Krolia moved to sit beside him, rubbing his back slowly. “Tell me. I hate seeing you like this.”

“Promise me…” Keith moved his hands away. “You won't tell anyone besides Kolivan? Promise me, mom?”

Krolia widened her eyes. “O-Of course. Is it a personal matter?”

“Yes, and you might get mad, but if I continue to hold this in even now, I might explode. I can't do it anymore…” Keith let out a shaky sigh. “Allura hosted this party for Lotor a month back, or a little over a month back. I… Ended up interacting with him and we… Got a little too intimate- We had sex.”

Krolia clenched her fists and grit her teeth. “Go on…”

“I went to Central Command to not only feel safer but to have Lotor as my heat partner for the whole week. It… was amazing. I really do have these strong feelings for him but… But I wasn't safe. I thought I was, but I'm…” Keith breathed. “I'm pregnant.”

Krolia felt her anger boiling over, but when she saw how distressed her son was, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her chest. “I'm here for you, Keith. I think you should tell him… and keep me away from him or I will kill him myself personally. I will see to it.”

Keith began laughing in the midst of, for whatever reason, crying. He knew he was just overwhelmed by the ray of emotions coming at him all at once. Keith didn't know if he was capable enough to handle raising a child, especially during a war like this. He… didn't know what to do…

But Keith did know that he needed to tell Lotor the moment he saw him.

“You are my son, Keith. I have never heard you properly say I'm your mom until today and you don’t know how much that means to me…” Krolia took his hand gently into hers and gave it a squeeze. “You may have all the human qualities of your father, but you look just like me. You’re my son. I love you with all my heart, and I want you to know I am here for you.”

Keith closed his eyes and smiled. “I love you, too, mom. I've just been so afraid of saying it and telling you, and then you disappear all over again on me. I know you won't do that, I just…”

“Keith. As your mother, I think it's better if you head back to the Castle of Lions. If you want to keep this baby, then you need to stay safe. Our mission is dangerous…” Krolia had to stop him. “I care for you, but I do have to leave for the mission. I will always come back though for you. I want to see you have this baby. I want to see your baby grow up. I want to see how your baby looks and I want to get the chance to hold them. I will always come back, and you need to know that I will always come back, especially with this incentive.”

Keith slowly nodded his head, gently holding both of her hands. “I know… I know you will never leave me again…”

“Let's get some food in you and fluids, then I will inform Kolivan. Stay here and rest, got it?”

“Got it.” Keith nodded his head and watched as Krolia left.

When Krolia was gone, he began thinking to himself as he laid down on the bed. He desperately needed to tell Lotor the news. Keith only hoped that Lotor wouldn't get mad or say it was Keith’s fault. They shared equal blame for Keith getting knocked up at the worst time in history. Now… his team. He wouldn't be able to hide it from everyone for too long. They would notice changes in his eating habits and how he needed more rather than less. They would all see his weight gain and point out that Keith was becoming bigger but only in his stomach. He didn’t want to keep it a secret for a long time that it ended up hitting harder than he intended it to.

Krolia came back with food and water for him to drink, a puzzled expression on her face. She explained that she ran into Kolivan shortly before leaving the dining area and he had had been suspicious of Keith’s changes in the first place. Kolivan was then informed of Keith’s circumstances and was heading to Keith in a few minutes. Keith felt confused. How did Kolivan already know? Did he get a feeling or was he connected to Keith in his own weird way?

When Kolivan entered the room, he looked slightly disappointed, and it made Keith hang his head in shame. He hated that this was the case. Why was he disappointed in him for making a mistake?

“You should have spent your heat alone, or at least use the proper form of birth control we had given to you. Why did you not, Keith?”

“I forgot! It's no wonder my heat was awful, but I made a mistake!”

“You made a mistake with a possible threat. Now you are harboring the heir to the Galra throne. You made a grave mistake, Keith. If Lotor is not who he says he is, you have made a regrettable mistake.”

“Kolivan, he knows what he did now let it go. We need to send him off immediately before the mission makes way. Keith, gather up your things. I don't want you to hear anymore,” Krolia spoke, angrily. She then faced Kolivan once more. “You should know we all make mistakes, even you have. What gives you the right to speak to my son this way? He knows what he did, just send him off and be done with it.”

Keith was deadly silent as they began to argue with one another. Once his things were prepared, he left the room with the three of them. The trek to the ship was a long one, but once he was finally there, Keith felt himself heave out an exhausted sigh. He loaded up onto the ship and escaped the moment he said his goodbyes to his mother and Kolivan. The moment he was gone and out of sight, tears began to spill from his eyes. Kolivan thought of him as a fuckup. This was all he would ever amount to being. He held no worth besides a means for reproduction. He could do his missions well, but he was still a disgrace to society in every type of society whether it be the galra or the humans.

  


The journey to the castle was long and hard for Keith. By the time he got there, all he had thought about was getting the chance to hold onto Lotor and press himself close to his body. Keith needed to feel Lotor wrap his arms around his body and press kisses all over his body. There was this need to be with Lotor, especially considering he was Keith’s alpha whether they were bonded or not.

Keith was greeted by Pidge and Hunk, who gave Keith a somewhat warm welcome. Keith greeted them with a smile, the exhaustion excuse, and walked off to find Lotor or ‘rest’ as he called it. They accepted it since Keith generally wasn't one to interact especially when he was tired. Keith’s feet moved quickly, but not quick enough to seem suspicious. He was quiet, fists clenched, but he was on a mission to see the only person he needed to see.

“God, where is he…” Keith breathed and pressed a hand to his stomach. He turned a corner, only to gasp when he was met with a hard chest and a gentle hand resting on the small of his back. “Lotor…!” He breathed and pressed his face more into his chest. “Lotor, Lotor… I missed you…”

“Keith…? Are you alright? You smell distressed?” Lotor moved Keith slightly from him, a small smile on his face. “I am right here, and I am alright. But are you alright?” He cupped Keith’s cheeks, only to slide his hands down to the small of his back again.

“I’m okay… I just… I just missed you so much…” Keith whispered. He was unaware of his surroundings, but for right now he could care less about that and more about what was in front of him. “I missed you desperately, Lotor. I needed you so bad… And now… And now I can be around a lot more…”

“Keith…” Lotor leaned down, eyes sliding shut as he leaned into Keith.

There were footsteps nearby, three sets of feet, yet Keith could care less at the moment as he leaned up to press his lips gently to his. It was a brief, hard kiss, one that held so much meaning and importance. His lips parted and their tongues gently slid together, Keith's eyes half-lidded as his gaze was filled with lust, only to have both of their eyes slowly close again. Keith always enjoyed kissing Lotor. There was never a moment when they kissed that he felt upset or disgusted with himself. This kiss was filled with passion and fire, a burning fire that could not be extinguished. When Keith slowly pulled away, he didn't dare to open his eyes or remove his arms from his neck, but when finally he could the hear the chatter so close, he pried himself away. He shifted and then rubbed his mouth for a moment to wipe the string of saliva, causing Lotor to stare in confusion. Then he noticed it when he saw the three walking by, quickly licking his own lips.

 

 

“Oh! Keith, you’re back! How was the mission? We thought you would have been gone longer than expected.” Shiro was the first to speak, taking a quick glance to Lotor.

“Yeah, I had to come back since I started getting oddly sick.” Keith turned to face Shiro. “I had to speak to Lotor about a pressing matter the Blades spoke to me about.” He then glanced up to Lotor. “I kind of ran into him though when I was searching for him.” Then he glanced back to Shiro. “How have you all been? It’s been what? Three weeks? I hate being gone for long…” He hated to admit it, but this situation was far too awkward for him.

“It’s been going well on our end, Keith. I’m glad you could be here. Don’t let us keep you.”

Keith nodded his head and turned to leave with Lotor. He didn’t know the hole burning gaze from Shiro as they walked away from the small group.

“That was… Odd…” Lance had to admit. “Maybe it’s something Galra and important?”

“Perhaps… Even so, I would love for them to become friends, so let us let them be.” Allura smiled and then tugged the both of them to come along.

Keith could hear them as he walked away, face a little flushed. He was glad that Allura wanted them to interact a little more, but at the same time what if Shiro or Lance got suspicious? What if they lock Lotor up for having harmed Keith in his own way. God, this was not the most perfect time to be pregnant right now, but it needed to be done. It was now or later and later would have been the even worse option. It was now or never, he always put it, and now was the time to live by those words. Once in a secluded area where they were sure no one would find them, Lotor gently pressed Keith against the wall and began attacking his lips with kisses. Keith was quick to react, pressing his lips softly against his.

“Oh, how I’ve missed this…” Lotor growled against his lips, running his fingers up and down Keith’s sides, parting his lips to slide his tongue against Keith’s bottom lip. Keith allowed it for a moment, only to then move his head away and shake his head. “...Keith?”

Keith rubbed his shoulders gently and stared into his eyes. “I have to tell you something, Lotor. It’s something very important… It can’t wait, either.” He then rested his forehead against his chest.

“What is it?” Lotor raised a brow, running his fingers slowly through his hair.

“I…” Keith closed his eyes as tight as he could, trying to hold everything back for a moment so he could redeem himself a bit. “I... Fuck, this is really hard to say since it’s something very personal and honestly, I feel stupid for having this happen.”

“Keith, do not fret. Whatever you tell me I will be happy about. Now go on, tell me. What is the matter?” Lotor purred at him, trying to soothe the omega, which was working. It made Lotor feel accomplished.

“I’m…” Keith sighed and stared up towards him, into his eyes. “I’m pregnant, Lotor.”

It felt like the world stopped right then and there. Lotor widened his eyes, staring at Keith in utter shock at what he just heard. He had not been expecting it, surely, and it did things to him that he did not understand. Keith was pregnant with his child? Was this actually happening? He stared for what seemed like forever until finally he let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith. He was not mad, he was actually overjoyed. Keith was the one, and he knew it. While he was not ready to have a child, especially when they just started a relationship and weren’t even out yet, there was nothing he could do to change it.

“Lotor… Say something…” Keith let out shakily, pressing a hand to his back. Lotor obviously wasn’t mad, but he still felt weird with him not saying anything. “Is something wrong...? Are you upset?”

Lotor shook his head. “Of course not, Keith…” He whispered into his ear. “I’m happy, but I am also very… Nervous. No one knows of our relationship. No one knows we are together.” He then moved his head away to stare into his eyes. “Keith… They will eventually find out, and I fear that something horrifying will happen. I only want you safe.” He then cupped Keith’s cheeks again, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I need you safe.”

Keith flinched and then pressed his cheek into his hand more, eyes sliding shut as he nuzzled into it. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit in happiness. He was grateful that the male wanted nothing more than to give him everything, even joy and not sorrow. Lotor was willing to provide him with everything, even if neither of them were ready. “I’m glad that… Glad that you are okay with this…” He whispered to him. “And I know. I’ll have to figure this all out… But for now, let’s keep it on the down low still?”

Lotor nodded his head.

“Sounds like a great idea to me.”

“I love you, Lotor.” Keith could finally admit it with little problem now. “And I mean it. You mean so much to me.”

“I love you as well, Keith. I will always love you.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile a bit in happiness. Lotor honestly did mean so much to him, and it had only been a short amount of time. He wished it had been longer, but that meant nothing. They were still together, and nothing could stop them. Nothing.

 

* * *

 

The mission was still ongoing, a week or so has passed. Keith could barely tell what the passing of time was anymore as he was preoccupied with his relationship between his friends and Voltron. While they snuck around and Lotor helped Keith through the beginning of his pregnancy, there was something that wasn’t quite right. His mother hadn’t spoken to him nor has Kolivan, and he was worried that they… Were ashamed of him. He knew Kolivan hadn’t been happy with what was going on and how Lotor had defiled Keith, nor was Krolia, but his mother was more understanding of the situation. Lotor had been kind enough to give Keith pleasure and help soothe him, so perhaps Krolia was grateful for Lotor being there for his son.

Keith only wished he heard from them.

Lotor was rubbing Keith’s stomach as they laid down. The others were busy with tending to a nearby planet that needed more supplies and Voltron needed to help them through it. Since Lotor had no significance to the mission, he decided to stay behind and help Keith through his sickness. He made the excuse that research needed to be done, hence why Coran hadn’t bothered him (and he was focused on the mission as well). Keith was definitely not complaining considering he got belly rubs out of it.

“How are you feeling today?” Lotor asked, softly, pressing his face into the top of Keith’s head. “Are you sick? Do you need anything?”

Keith shook his head. “I feel fine…” He smiled and stared up towards him. “Perfectly fine… You’re soothing me with your hand I should admit.”

Lotor grinned and then poked a finger underneath the waistband of Keith’s shorts. “Mhm?”

“Stop it…” Keith laughed gently, wiggling against his body. “Lotor, really…!”

Lotor began to laugh, shaking his head as he rubbed his hip bone, caressing his soft skin gently. “It has been a few days since I have gained pleasure from my omega, Keith.” He then pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. “But I understand if you are not in the mood due to your pregnancy.”

“I-I am! I am just… Terrified of what will happen if the others come back while we are doing something together.” Keith wrapped his arms around the male when he turned into him a little more, pressing soft kisses to his neck. Then he moved to press a kiss to his shoulder, nuzzling into it a little bit.

“Keith…” Lotor let out gently. “This is not helping out situation whatsoever…” He admitted, shifting uncomfortably. “I love you, but if you want to be careful, then stop doing that.”

Keith laughed and moved to sit on top of his hips. He rubbed his chest slowly, pressing his hips into his. “Maybe we can be a little bad…” He purred gently at him, only to blink when he heard something outside of his door. He widened his eyes and quickly got off of Lotor, Lotor getting off the bed immediately.

But they wouldn’t even begin to explain their situation once the doors opened. When they did, it was the whole group. Keith and Lotor stared in shock, but Shiro was the one who charged in.

“I knew it. I /knew/ it!” Shiro yelled, grabbing Lotor on the arm which caused the Galra to react by pushing him off quickly.

“What are you doing?!” Lotor stared at him in shock.

“Let go of him, Shiro!” Keith yelled, moving close to them but Shiro forced him back.

“I knew since that day what you two have been doing! Keith, what were you thinking?!” Shiro had cuffs in his other hands, holding them up. “We just gained intel from Krolia and Kolivan. Lotor has been keeping a secret this whole entire time. He is evil, Keith, and he always has been. Nothing will change that! He has been using you this whole time, and you were dumb enough to fall for it!”

“Do NOT speak to my mate in such a way!” Lotor yelled, ready to attack Shiro out of an act of aggression, but seeing the look of shock on Keith’s face stopped him. “Keith…? Do you… Believe him?”

Keith took a step back. “You… Have been using me?”

“Keith, no! Do not let his lies get to you.”

“What lies, Lotor? We know of your project to harvest the quintessence out of an altean civilization! We know that you have been harming others for you to gain some sort of satisfaction!” Allura yelled towards him. “You were just using Keith to get him to vouch for you if something like this were to ever happen! You are nothing but a monster to a kind that you are a part of! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“You must listen to me. There is more to the story than what you know! Please, I would never use Keith. He is with child. I fell in love with him, truly. Why would I ever wish to hurt him when he has given me so much? I love him! I have changed for the better!”

“HOW COULD YOU?!” Keith yelled, tears forming in his eyes. “You… You have been a monster this whole time? A traitor? You have been doing evil even while with me?” He was shaking, fists clenched.

“Keith, believe me, please… I have not done anything to harm the civilization for a long time. I have left it to-”

“I don’t care!” Keith let out shakily. “I… I…” But what if Lotor was telling the truth? What if he did do nothing wrong in the end? Lotor had been nothing but kind to him, having given him everything and even happiness he has never felt before. “Lotor… I can’t believe you… Why didn’t you say anything to me!”

Shiro was shaking. “You… Have done far too much.” He spat towards Lotor. “You have harmed Keith in too many ways. I don’t want you anywhere near him!” He yelled.

“I have done no harm in such a long time, Shiro! You all must believe me!”

“No one will ever believe you again!” Lance partook in the conversation, his breathing shaky. “We all love Keith, and look at what you’ve done to him!”

Lotor clenched his fists, eyes sliding shut before he let out a shaky breath. “Fine…” He let out shakily. “If you do not wish to believe me, then I will go willingly to the cell. I will do whatever you wish for me to do. I love Keith, I do. I love him more than my own life, and I am willing to sacrifice myself just for him.” He glanced to Keith. “I love you, Keith, I do. I wish to raise a family, and I wish to show you my worth. Please… You must listen to me and understand that I only ever meant good…”

“Stop talking!” Keith yelled. “Just… Cuff him and take him out of here, please!” He turned to face away from the group. He was gullible. He knew he shouldn’t have kept his guard down. He knew he shouldn’t have done all that he did. He pressed a hand to his stomach as he heard the cuffs being put onto Lotor. “...” He glanced back for a moment to see Lotor’s terrified look on his face, and a look of sorrow and apology. Many different emotions were running through Lotor all at once, and Keith could see it all. “I…” He then shook his head, gazing back away from him. “Can’t believe this…”

As Hunk and Lance took Lotor out of the room, Shiro stayed behind to press a hand to Keith’s shoulder. Keith felt like an idiot for having listened to Lotor this whole time… He should have been more cautious. “I love him…” Keith admitted, quietly. “I-I know that there is good in his heart…” He let out. “I just… Feel so betrayed…”

Shiro sighed and rubbed his shoulder gently. “You… Are you really pregnant, Keith?” He stared at him. “I’m sorry, Keith. We’ll… Figure this out. I know I was harsh, but Allura is hurt by this revelation. We will figure it out, I promise you…”

“But what if we never do, Shiro? What if… What if he is as bad as everyone thinks?” Keith turned to wrap his arms around him quickly. “What if I never get to see him again because he truly is evil. What if…”

“Stop it, Keith. I trust you will know what to do as this, sadly, is your decision. He is the one who you are with, possibly bound to without any bond…” Shiro rubbed Keith’s back slowly. “I am sure that you will make it through this…”

Keith sobbed against his chest, shaking his head quickly. “ I can’t… What if… What if…”

“Keith… Relax and lay down. We will figure this out.” Shiro led him to the bed. “It is not good for you or the baby to stress like this. This was odd timing, but we really will figure this out.”

Keith slowly nodded his head and laid down on the bed. What if they never did though? What if nothing worked and that Lotor would be doomed for eternity and it would be Keith’s fault for not choosing the right decision to make? What if Lotor is as evil as he seemed on the outside before? There were many what if questions that Keith truly wished to learn…

While Keith worried, Lotor worried also. He could hear the paladins talk about their fears that he would turn on them at any moment now and that they needed to watch their backs, but that was not like Lotor now. He was more than this. There was his side of the story, and no one bothered to even ask of it. He wanted to speak, but he found no words until finally, Pidge spoke up.

“You’re a monster, I hope you know this. Keith is one of us and will always be one of us. You hurt him, we will hurt you, but I trust that he will make the right decision.”

“I have my own story as well… You must believe me…” Lotor let out. “I truly do love Keith with all my heart…”

“I’m sure, but we can’t believe you for another second. Let this ride out, and we will all see how it will go.”

Lotor never felt any weaker, and neither did Keith. Things were going terribly wrong, and it was up to Keith to figure out what to do as he is the one who held all meaning to Lotor. Keith found the good in people, Allura would let her feelings for her people cloud her judgment, but Keith was never one to let his feelings get to him…

There was a decision that needed to be made, and Keith needed to know which one to choose. He loved Lotor, he did, and those feelings would never diminish… There was just a big decision to make, and he couldn’t let anything get in the way of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I understand y'all might hate me for this ending, but as I said I'm not following canon and there will be a second part for this. I love Keitor! It will all end well! There will a second part to the series, but it is not a part of the bang.


End file.
